


Murphy, Sod, and Finagle's Laws of Illness

by Thebloomaster



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caretaking, Coughing, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Slow Burnish, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: Yugi begins coming down with an illness following his return from the Battle City adventure. Yami is very concerned and wants nothing more than to take care of his partner. All Yugi can think of is getting his pile of homework done. Eventual Puzzleshipping.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshiping
Comments: 93
Kudos: 148





	1. Why now of all times?

**Author's Note:**

> I used the names from the dub, but this story is meant to take inspiration from both the sub and dub.
> 
> Also, I think the song Dræm Girl by No Vacation would go pretty well with the vibe of this chapter. I've been trying to like give a song or two for each chapter to set a vibe. ^_^ If anyone has ideas, feel free to comment. I love being introduced to new music.

Yugi’s return to the city of Domino following Battle City was off to a rocky start, and he had a feeling it wasn’t going to get easier. After a long, not to mention _life-threatening_ adventure, the idea of returning to his normal high school seemed impossible. He sighed, casting his disdain over to the pile of homework he was assigned to make up for his absence. And here he was looking forward to sleeping for a change. Even on his first day back, he had to wake up at the crack of dawn to duel Joey in the streets, and afterwards proceeded to meet up with his other friends. Though they all intended to do their homework together, working in close quarters with the gang proved to be too much of a distraction. Tristan and Joey would fight with each other and mooch off of Téa, and then _Téa_ would retaliate. They had decided to work independently. 

The teenager slumped further into his desk chair. He would have to open the game shop soon—another thing to add to this load. His grandpa had left for a reunion which had been planned for months. He and his expedition friends were going to go on a tour and then stay at the beach for the week. Fortunately for Yugi’s sake, the game shop didn’t usually get much business, and his grandpa only expected him to have it open for regular hours on Saturday and Sunday. If it weren’t for the onus of school obligations hanging over Yugi’s head, and the _headache_ that was forming, he’d be happy to take on this extra responsibility. Being surrounded by the plethora of games, activities, cards, and collectables always brightened his day. There were few things he enjoyed more than rummaging around through his grandpa’s old, untouched boxes. He twirled his pencil in his hand, contemplating the next physics problem.

Goosebumps ran up his arms. Yugi gave his physics textbook a final look of loathing, and rose from his seat. He rubbed at his bare arms and walked over to his closet. Out of habit, his hand went to the hook built into the door. He sighed, and bowed his head in defeat. _That’s right. My jacket is still in the wash._ His trusty uniform jacket was currently hanging to dry in the laundry room downstairs. Yesterday, the sky had broken out into thunderstorms on his walk home and caught him completely off-guard. Sighing, he looked for one of his other jackets, and settled on a black pullover. Once he’d wriggled into said pullover, he pulled his millennium puzzle to be on top of the outermost layer. Then, he picked up a different textbook: this one for his math class. He had about two, maybe three weeks’ worth of assignments to accomplish, and was determined to cram as much of it as possible into this weekend. _I hate this._ He groaned audibly.

 **< <** **_Are you alright? >>_ **

Yugi nearly lost his footing on the stairs. He grabbed the banister, and shook his head at himself for being so startled by the familiar voice.

_ << Ah, you startled me! Just a bit stressed out...there’s just so much work to do>> _

And it was quiet for a bit. Yugi continued on his path to open up the shop. Once Yugi got to the cash register, Yami appeared at his side. The spirit seemed to stare at him. “Hey, Pharaoh.” Yugi put his book on the counter and walked over to the door, ready to flip the sign from _Closed_ to _Open_.

“You look pale.” Yami said, still observing his partner’s every move.

“What?” Yugi blinked, and then the words registered. “I am a little tired.”

“You should rest, partner. It seems like you’ve been overworking yourself lately.”

Yugi sighed. “I’d love to, but I have to work today, and catch up on more homework.” He began wiping down the inside of the front window with the nearby rag and cleaning solution. Aside from tidying up a little, there wasn’t much else he needed to do for the shop. Yesterday, he had taken inventory, knowing his grandpa would appreciate it. 

“That’s right…” Yami said. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’ve got it covered!” Yugi cleared his throat, he hadn’t meant to raise his voice so much. Waving his arms he added, “All I really have to do next is sit and wait for customers, and I’ll do my math homework in between.” He frowned at the sudden realization that he and Yami hadn’t been talking as much as they used to. They had talked every night at the very _least_ over the past few months, and now the days were flying by with less and less interaction. “Sorry, I know this is pretty boring...I could turn the TV on in the background so you have something to do.” 

“Don’t worry about me, Yugi. I don’t want to distract you from your studies.”

 _ <<Don’t you get lonely in there?>> _Yugi hadn’t meant for that to go over their link. Something in Yami’s expression seemed to soften.

“It’s alright, Yugi. I don’t mind.” He looked down with a slight smile playing at his lips. 

Yugi began to feel distressed at his partner’s response. He couldn’t quite place why, and thinking about it made his headache deepen. Shaking his head, he began to walk in the direction of the remote. “Turning on the TV wouldn’t bother me. Plus, I think Grandpa’s soaps are on...and maybe we could fill him in on them when he comes back.”

Yugi adjusted the television set so that it was visible from where he was standing at the cash register. The spirit floated in the air next to him, one leg crossed over the other. With a click of the remote, Yugi turned the show on. Yami expressed his gratitude. Aside from the noise from the TV, the room was quiet. Though Yami seemed to be watching the program, Yugi couldn’t help but feel like his partner was keeping an eye on him too. Yugi sighed and plopped down onto the stool behind the register. He began refocusing his eyes on the math problems. The text seemed smaller somehow, but maybe that was just because of how _tedious_ it was. _Well, this section is just plugging these numbers into that equation. Maybe it won’t take too long…_

***

Six o’clock came slower than Yugi would have liked. While the rush of customers wasn’t out of control, it had still been enough to be a distraction from his work. He was sure to smile and greet each customer, and to keep his eyes away from his book when said customer was in the store. Fortunately, nothing too notable happened; Yugi had only dealt with disgruntled customers a handful of times, and he simply didn’t think he had the capacity to deal with it today. Two puzzles, three board games, sixteen cards, and one chess set were sold. Yugi counted the till and made a note of the balance before locking the register. He audibly sighed with relief as he flipped the opening sign. Somehow he had managed to finish about half of the math homework he had missed, with the help of a few cups of coffee. _If I didn’t have five other classes, that would be fantastic._ He was grateful for the fact that he had taken an ibuprofen, because his headache wasn’t nearly as disruptive as it had been.

Looking down, Yugi gently cupped his millennium puzzle in his hand. Yami had gone back into his soul room after about four hours of watching TV. He told Yugi that the plots of the three different shows were becoming confusing and were very similar. At one point he had switched to cartoons, but a lot of modern references were lost on him. It had been amusing to answer the pharaoh's questions, and to hear his commentary while it lasted. Yami was such a quick learner, that Yugi often forgot that he was experiencing many things for the first time. 

Yugi wished they could just sit around together and hang out, but he also wanted to be responsible. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, but found that it was feeling tender. Then, Yugi’s stomach growled, reminding him that he had barely eaten. Closing his book, he resolved to go to the kitchen to make some instant ramen. His grandpa had given him money for delivery, and had left other food in the fridge for him, but Yugi was hungry _now._ He poured water into the styrofoam cup, and put it in the microwave. The wait for food to heat up would be the longest three minutes of his life. As he listened to the hum of the appliance, he could feel his longing for company increase. 

_ <<Hey, Yami…>> _

Yami appeared at his side a few seconds later. “What’s troubling you?”

“What? Nothing! I was going to ask if you’d want to play a quick game.” Yugi said, pulling his ramen out of the microwave.

“ _Me_ ? Play a game?” Yami asked. There was a smirk on his face. It was rare for Yugi to hear _sarcasm_ from his partner, the king of games; he couldn’t help but wonder if the programs he had been watching had some sort of influence. “Of course. Name the game.”

Yugi swallowed some noodles. “What about War?” They had played it once before, and though it was luck-based, Yami had insisted that it was his belief in the heart of the cards that had won him that round. 

“I accept your challenge. But finish your food first, Yugi. You hardly ate today.”

Sheepishly, Yugi rubbed at the back of his neck. “You’re right.” He quickly finished his ramen, and drank the remainder of his glass of water. Wasting no time, Yugi ran over to the shelf that held the decks, and picked one out to use. He brought it back to the table. Playing this game with Yami would take more time than if he were playing with one of his other friends, but Yugi needed a break anyway. He proceeded to pull the deck out of its sleeve. Shuffling, he smiled up at his partner, and Yami gave him a thumbs up. And then he dealt into two piles, pausing only to sneeze into the inside of his elbow. 

“Bless you!” Yami said, and Yugi thanked him. Ever since Yami had heard the Western superstition of one’s soul leaving his body when he sneezes, the spirit began saying it enthusiastically. Yugi sniffled and silently vowed to clean the shelf from where he got the cards tomorrow. In fact, the whole shelf area was likely dusty and dirty too. His nose had been itchy throughout his shift.

“Okay,” Yugi started, standing up. “Are you r-ready...wait….” Breath hitching, he held up his index finger and turned to the side. “ _huhTSChhew!—”_

_“—Bless you—”_

“ _HuhTchhew!”_

 _“—_ May the gods bless you! _”_

Yugi sniffled again and rubbed at his nose. “Thank you. _Ugh,_ I’m gonna grab a tissue. It was dusty over there.” Yami nodded. Yugi dashed over to the bathroom, and pulled a tissue from its box. Folding it in half, he blew his nose one nostril at a time and disposed of it. Then, he washed his hands before leaving.

He was back in the room within two minutes. Without skipping a beat, he said, “Okay, let’s start...Ready?” And then the pharaoh returned to the puzzle. They continued to switch control of Yugi’s body each turn to draw cards from their respective decks. It would have been a tedious process, had they not been so close and patient. 

After about the twentieth turn, Yami hesitated. “Yugi...you feel very tired, are you sure you wouldn’t rather rest? We could always play tomorrow.” 

_ <<It’s okay, I’ll get plenty of rest tonight! It’s not even seven yet.>> _

“Okay, then. Prepare for my _draw.”_ Yami dramatically held up the card in front of himself before slamming it down onto the table. “The _King of Hearts!_ That beats your eight of clubs! This battle is mine.”

The game went on for another forty minutes, and Yami won again. It took long enough to switch back and forth, but the banter between them added more time to the game as well. Looking up at Yami’s smile surely was the highlight of this day.

“Heart of the cards.” Yami stated, triumphantly. “Now, I think you should get some sleep.”

“I want to, but I have so much work left to do.”

Yami’s expression softened but his eyes held their intensity. “Yugi, you can’t run yourself ragged. Especially not after all of the...adventures we’ve been sharing lately. You must have stared at those books for ten hours today. You look— _and feel_ —exhausted.” Yugi could see that Yami’s hand was on his shoulder now. 

“I’m just trying to graduate on time!” As if stung, Yami removed his hand. Yugi winced, he hadn’t meant to yell and it was even putting strain on his throat as an extra punishment. His headache was returning with a vengeance. “I’m so behind.” He smiled, though it didn’t reflect his feelings. “I just don’t want to have to deal with getting held back a year...or getting expelled. It’s a lot. I wish teachers would understand that we were busy saving the world. ” He chuckled, though it was bitter: as if _anyone_ would believe what he had experienced in the past year.

Yami nodded and his hand seemed to hover away from his body and in the direction of Yugi’s shoulder, before retreating back to his own side. “This has been a burden for you, partner. I wish I could help you with your load…I’m not good for much aside from games. But...no matter what, I want to be here to support and help you.”

Yugi breathed in sharply, then swallowed. _And commence the back-pedaling._ “No...that’s not true! You...You do so much for me. I told you, I want to be with you _forever_ , Yami,” he said, clenching his fists. He cleared his throat, realizing that he was yet again raising his voice. Slowly exhaling, Yugi let his heart rate settle; he was overreacting, and he needed to get back on track. “And besides, little extra work is a small price to pay for keeping people safe! I don’t regret anything. I don’t.” Compulsively, Yugi went to reach for Yami’s hands, and Yami reciprocated. Though the pharaoh was technically intangible, both could feel a slight warm energy. Closing his eyes, Yugi did his best to savor the feeling.

<< _You_ _are_ _helping. >>_

“You’re allowed to be stressed, Yugi. I truly wish I understood the things you are learning about so that we could split the work. Your burdens should be mine as well. ”

“It’s okay, Yami. It’s my responsibility,” Yugi insisted. The tension in the air was becoming unpleasant. He didn’t want to hurt his partner more, and he _absolutely_ didn’t want to think about Yami’s lack of memories and the implications behind it. Now that destiny seemed to give them a break, wouldn’t it be a good time to give him new memories? He had promised to give him all of his memories, after all. A familiar determination filled Yugi. _It would be nice to go for a walk. I wonder if the stars are really visible today._ He sighed, the idea of going for an evening stroll sounded good, but his legs felt as if they were quickly filling up with lead. He finally said, “Maybe you’re right that I should take a break. Do you want to watch a movie with me?” 

After a beat of what appeared to be consideration, Yami nodded. “If you want to. But aren’t you tired?”

Yugi stood up and picked up his empty ramen container and threw it into the trash. “A litte, but I’m not ready to go to bed yet anyway.” He started walking over to the cabinet within the TV box containing the VHS Tapes. Yami hovered nearby him. _Not “The Sixth Sense.”_ He hoped that hadn’t gone over the mind link. If it did, Yami didn’t let on. Watching a movie that partially revolved around helping dead people find closure and move on was _not_ something Yugi wanted to do. Pain pounded against the front of his skull, and he realized that he was staring into space. Shaking his head, he looked through the next column of videos. He was feeling like watching a horror movie, and he settled on _The Shining._ He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that this movie was on the longer side. The idea of curling up on the couch with the spirit for a few hours was so appealing right now. Yugi placed the VHS tape into the VCR and started the movie.

“What are we watching?”

“ _The Shining_ , it’s a horror movie classic!” Yugi said. He and Yami typically watched action and horror films together. His other friends weren’t as big on horror movies as Yugi was, so he was happy when Yami didn’t mind watching them with him. Yugi stood up and stretched. He took his place on the nearby couch, and Yami followed. Yugi grabbed the throw blanket off the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

“That boy...Danny. Is he possessed?” Yami asked.

“Basically! The movie doesn’t go into it, but the other voice is himself from the future.” 

“Ah, I see”

Yami leaned against Yugi, and his arm resting on the top of the couch cushion behind him. Yugi smiled, feeling his stress lessen. Although he was struggling to focus on the movie and throbbing pain in his head had made its reappearance, he felt _safe_ . For a moment, all of his worries faded. He allowed himself to bask in the warmth. _Can’t we just stay like this?_ It would be so easy to just forget about destiny, to forget about the future quests looming over them like a thick storm cloud, to forget about all of the horrors of what happened at Battle City—

Quickly, he redirected his thoughts. Yugi looked up at his partner. Yami’s eyes were fixated on the screen. One of his favorite things about watching movies with Yami was the way he reacted. His microexpressions were becoming easier and easier for Yugi to pick up on. There were still things that confused him, including slang. Sometimes Yugi would see a look of bemusement cross his face, his left eyebrow would raise, and his lips would purse. And about half of the time he made that expression, he’d ask Yugi something. And if he didn’t ask, sometimes Yugi would answer the unspoken question anyway. Other times, Yami would smirk. It had taken a while for Yugi to hear Yami genuinely laugh, but now he was starting to understand his sense of humor. Maybe next time they’d find a comedy to watch together.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Yami, of course, was referring to the events in the movie. 

“Yeah...you’ll see.” Yugi said back. His eyelids began to feel heavy, and his thoughts were beginning to blur together. He tried sitting upright to wake himself up, but he couldn’t shake the fatigue. 

***

**< <Yugi…Wake up...>>**

Yugi’s eyelids fluttered open. “Wha— _ughhh_.” He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. The credits on the TV were rolling. A wave of guilt washed over Yugi. “I’m sorry for falling asleep. Why didn’t you wake me?” He looked over in the direction of his partner.

“Don’t apologize—you were tired.” Amusement flickered in the pharaoh's smile. His eyes softened as they looked down at Yugi. “I didn’t want to wake you _at all_ , but I didn’t want you to get a sore neck.”

He _had_ been sleeping in an awkward position. His neck was bent, and his shoulder raised stiffly to support it. “Thank you.” He glanced at the clock. “I guess it is getting kind of late, maybe I’ll get ready for bed.” As he stood up, he felt the world get blurry. He shook his head and steadied himself. “Did you like the movie at least?”

“Yes.” The pharaoh nodded. “It was very _interesting._ Tell me: why was Jack in that photo at the end?”

Yugi stifled a cough into his sleeve. “I don’t really know. People I’ve talked to had all kinds of theories. Some people think he became a part of the hotel after he died, and some think he’s an incarnation of someone who died there before what happened in the movie.” He cleared his throat. 

“Hmmm. Perhaps it was his ill-fated destiny to die in The Overlook. Maybe for the second time, maybe he had in a past life, as you suggested.” Yami mused. “Despite Danny’s clairvoyance, Jack’s fate couldn’t be changed. But Danny and his mom did survive because of it. But then, did Danny change his own fate, or was that his destiny all along?”

“Your takeaways are always so _you,_ Yami.” Yugi couldn’t help but smile. When he and Yami had first started spending time together, the spirit had struggled with the concepts of modern technology outside of Duel Monsters. Now he always seemed to have an analysis of a television program, manga, or video game to share. “What else did you think?” He walked into the kitchen to get a drink. 

Yami, who appeared to have been blushing for a fraction of a moment, tilted his head to the side. “Why the river of blood? And that...dog...bear thing with the man?”

Yugi shrugged, and poured himself a glass of water. “I wondered the same thing when I watched it.” He yawned, put his glass down on the counter and stretched out his arms.

“There were a lot of odd things about that movie. I have to admit, Jack reminded me of Gozaburo towards the end.”

Yugi was thankful that he hadn’t drunk the water yet, or he would’ve choked on it laughing. For some reason, that had really made him chuckle, and he ended up coughing again. Sure, it was terrifying when the computerized Gozaburo Kaiba had chased after them in a fiery explosion, but Yami comparing him to Jack in such a _deadpan_ tone was something else. He steadied himself by placing a hand on the counter. 

“What?” Yami asked. 

“Oh, nothing. That just surprised me, that’s all.” 

“Ah.” Yami gave his partner another glance and smiled. Then he chuckled too. “I haven’t heard you really laugh for some time, Yugi. So I guess that surprised me too.” 

Yugi could feel a tinge of heat creeping across his own cheeks. Flustered, he rubbed at the back of his neck. _What was he getting so worked up about?_

“It’s a good thing.” The pharaoh added. Yugi’s eyes followed the pharaoh's as he looked at the clock. It wasn’t _too_ late, but Yugi could feel himself getting hit with a wave of fatigue.

“Thank you.” Yugi yawned. “I think I’ll go get ready for bed.”

Yami nodded. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I’ll be in my soul room. Goodnight, Partner. Get plenty of rest.”

“Goodnight.” Prior to their return, Yami would sit up with Yugi until he drifted off into sleep, and then he would go back into the puzzle. Part of Yugi wanted to ask him to stay, but he had made the mistake of insinuating he’d like to be alone. Yugi facepalmed, and made his way to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. The last thing he wanted to be was needy.

***

After waking multiple times throughout the night, Yugi woke up one final time to his alarm ringing an ear-splitting pitch over and over. He wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. Squinting through puffy eyes, he looked at the alarm clock to aid his hand in slapping the off button. His head ached stil, and he couldn’t breathe out of his nose now. _Ughhh, really? Of all times for this?_ Sitting up, his hand reached over to the bedside table drawer and pulled out a handkerchief. He had hoped that his sore throat was a fluke, but now he was sure he was getting a cold. Gently, to avoid irritating his nostrils further, he blew his nose and folded the handkerchief neatly before putting it off to the side. 

Glancing at the clock again, he picked out an outfit and got ready to go open the shop. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his thumb over the texture of his millennium puzzle. Before leaving the bedroom, he decided to focus on his English homework for the day. He grabbed his books and then pocketed a clean handkerchief. _Maybe I’ll have some tea with breakfast._ He coughed into his sleeve.

After a slow descent down the stairs, he entered the kitchen area and retrieved the tea kettle. He filled it with water, sifted through a collection of tea bags, and decided on chamomile. His stomach growled as the water in the kettle continued to heat up. Sluggishly, he reached up to the pantry and removed the sliced bread. He’d have toast with some marmalade. Truthfully, he wished that there was some fruit in the house. A mandarin orange sounded _awesome_ right now. 

When Yugi sat down to eat his breakfast, Yami joined him in an adjacent chair. “Good morning.” Yugi swallowed a piece of toast and returned the greeting. He took a sip of tea, and found himself sniffling from the steam. Yami eyed him warily. “Yugi, are you not feeling well?”

Yugi rubbed at his nose with his sleeve. Hesitantly, he said, “I’m okay, I think I’m just getting a little bit of a cold.” And there was that look of bemusement on Yami’s face again. As suddenly as it’d appeared, it was replaced with an expression of concern. 

“Perhaps it would be best if you got more sleep.” Yami was at his side, and was now looking closer at Yugi. “You look like you could use it.”

Yugi coughed before he could protest, but managed to get himself under control. “I couldn’t possibly. I slept so much yesterday,” he asserted, omitting the fact that he had trouble _staying_ asleep last night, “and besides, I promised Grandpa I’d open the store.” _Also, I still have homework to do…_

The pharaoh sighed. “I won’t tell you what to do.” He turned his head to the side so that Yugi couldn’t quite see his face. “I just worry you’ll overwork yourself. You’ve been up nearly every night this week with homework and studying immediately after everything from Battle City, and your body might need time to recover.” 

Yugi stood up and faced his partner. “It’s okay, I’ll take it easy today. All I really have to do is sit there...I’m not gonna be exerting myself much at all.” He smiled, hoping to reassure Yami. When he looked up, his puffy eyes met Yami’s skeptical ones. A persistent itch intensified in Yugi’s right nostril. _It’d be pretty bad timing for me to start sneezing now._ Rubbing his nose defiantly, he added, “I promise I’ll take it easy today. _See?_ Look, I’m even drinking tea.”

The pharaoh seemed to be satisfied with that answer, as the tension in his shoulders released. “If you start feeling too ill, please rest, Yugi. We could even switch places.”

Yugi shook his head, “Yami, I’ll be fine.” Sniffling again, he clenched his jaw. He hoped his nostrils weren’t visibly flaring. In an attempt to starve off the sneeze a bit longer, he held his breath. Yami gave him an incredulous look.

“If you have to sneeze, just sneeze.” It was the most impassive tone he’d ever heard from Yami, but apparently the invitation was all he needed to break into a sneezing fit. And of course, Yami blessed every single one.

“Thank you.” Yugi said, sniffing for the umpteenth time. He excused himself and blew his nose again. It was hard not to feel self-conscious with Yami watching him with his hawk-like eyes. When he finished clearing his sinuses, he noticed that it was nearly opening time. He folded his handkerchief and put it back into his pocket, and washed his hands at the kitchen sink before preparing to open the store. 


	2. Working Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi still has to open the shop and make more progress with his work. Yami looms around, haunting him like a ghost. (lol jk) He's just super worried and wants to take care of his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song that I think would go well with this chapter is Keane's "The Way I Feel"

Yugi wiped down the counter with a wet cloth. He could feel the pharaoh's laser beam stare gradually boring a hole through his skull. The nagging feeling of _guilt_ continued to loom over him. Yami did not like the fact that he wasn’t resting. Sighing, he spritzed more cleaner onto the cloth. He hadn’t meant to worry his partner, but he’d be breaking his promise to his grandpa if he didn’t open the store. Sure, he didn’t feel _great_ at the moment, but that didn’t mean he could just lounge about in bed all day doing nothing—not when people were counting on him. Besides, he wasn’t feeling _that_ bad. Looking down, he realized that he was repeating the same motion of cleaning. His hand froze. He shook his head at himself for zoning out. 

Having made his way over to the door, Yugi flipped the opening sign. And as he turned around, he remembered his vow to clean the shelves. He sighed, triggering a few coughs which he hastily muffled into his sleeve. If he didn’t clean it, it’d still make his allergies act up on top of his illness, but if he did, he’d be miserable for at least a half hour. It was too early for this kind of decision. _You said you’d do it. If you don’t it’ll be Grandpa’s burden._ Yugi winced and decided to get it over with. At least he’d be able to blame some of the coughing and sneezing on the dust. He picked up the same rag as earlier, spritzed it with more cleaner, and turned to face the shelf. Moving slowly, to avoid raising a cloud of dust, he transferred the boxes and trinkets to the counter so that he could wipe down the first shelf. 

“Won’t that bother your allergies?” Yami inquired, arms folded. Yugi froze as if he had been caught doing something illegal. His hands were even held in a surrendering position. Before he could even answer, he sneezed explosively. “And bless you.” 

Yugi sniffled, though it wasn’t to any avail. He managed to give a congested thank you. “It’ll bother me whether I clean it or not. Especially now. It’s better to just get it over and clean it so I’m not breathing it in all shift.” 

“Hmm.” 

Though he couldn’t even breathe through his nose, Yugi could feel the membranes of his nostrils becoming more irritated as he cleaned. He moved the items back to their respective places. With teary eyes, he looked down at the remaining shelves in the display case. They too were layered with a filmy layer of dust. He coughed into his sleeve. Yugi gave the shelves a quick wipedown, and called it a day. He sniffled and retrieved his handkerchief. Blowing his nose apparently only served to further irritate his sore nostrils. His face betrayed his aggravation. Despite filling his handkerchief, he could feel the congestion already starting to come back with a vengeance. He decided that it’d be best to run to the bathroom to take an antihistamine before anyone came into the store.

Once he reached the bathroom, he found that there was only one dosage left of antihistamines in the medicine cabinet. He put the heel of his hand to his forehead—he’d meant to restock before the whole Battle City ordeal. Upon further inspection, he realized that they were out of any other kind of medicine besides antacids and ibuprofen. To make things more annoying, he sneezed again, the desperation present in the volume of the paroxysm. 

**_< <Bless you.>>_ **

_ <<Thank you. Was I that loud?>> _

**_< <Yes. Are you okay in there?>>_ **

_ <<Yeah, I’m okay! I’ll be out in a second, I was just going to take some medicine.>> _The spirit easily could go in with him, but always wanted to give Yugi privacy in the bathroom. Yugi could sense some relief over the mind link from Yami’s end. He swallowed the antihistamines and an ibuprofen. His gaze landed on the box of tissues, and he decided to bring the box with him. After all, his sodden handkerchief wasn’t very useful anymore. Yugi froze, the pharaoh was about two feet from the bathroom door. His stance was rigid, brow furrowed. Yugi could nearly count the wrinkly lines forming on Yami’s forehead. 

“Hello.” Yami said. Suddenly, Yugi became aware of a new emotion being discharged from the mind link. 

“Hey,” Yugi greeted back, sniffling again. There was a huskiness in his voice. “Are you okay, Yami? You seem tense.”

There was a moment’s pause. Then the spirit nodded, not returning his head to its original position.“I’m worried about you.”

Yugi sighed. “I’ll be fine. Part of this is just from dusting, and I told you, I’m basically gonna sit around all day, anyway.”

“You’re right.” Yami said, still not meeting his partner’s eyes. Before Yugi could say anything, the bell of the front door jingled. Yugi jogged over to the entrance. He was at the counter in seconds, and placed his box of tissues behind the counter.

“Welcome to Kame Game! How can I help?” 

It was a father who wanted to buy Duel Monsters cards for his daughter’s birthday. Apparently it was a last minute purchase. Despite feeling under the weather, Yugi’s passion for the game took over, and he enthusiastically directed the man to the best packs and his favorite cards offered for trade. He was grateful that this man hadn’t recognized him for his title of the King of Games. It was nice to have a normal conversation for a change. They had been able to talk for about fifteen minutes, with only a few coughs from Yugi. After buying a stack of cards, the man expressed his gratitude for the help, and left. 

Yugi decided to redirect his attention to his homework. There still was much left to do, and he didn’t want to overlook it. He’d contemplated phoning a friend for help on some of these problems, but he feared his friends would react similarly to Yami if they were to hear the hoarseness in his voice. As he opened his textbook, he succumbed to a coughing fit. The words on the page might as well have been meaningless to him. Yugi read the passage again and again….and again. And then it clicked, and he knew what to write. Yugi scribbled down another sentence. He winced as the blister on his middle finger was becoming sore. When he looked down at the textbook, the words again became unclear to him. It was as if he were in a fog. _I can do this._ He closed his eyes and blinked. Rubbing his puffy eyes, he took a slow deep breath as best as he could without triggering another series of coughs. 

Despite his intentions of focusing, he couldn’t help but notice Yami’s lingering near the trading card display—a normal sight were it not for the lack of luster and intensity in his eyes. Was Yami really that worried? He normally would have returned to the puzzle by now, unless Yugi suggested otherwise. He hated this weird tension between them.

“What do you want to do today?” Yugi said. Maybe it was a bit late in the game to ask, but better late than never. 

Yami came closer to his partner. He put a hand around the upper portion of Yugi’s arm. Unflinchingly, his dark eyes connected with his partner’s. With a tender voice he said, “I want to help you feel better.”

Adrenaline shot through Yugi’s veins as his heart pounded. He hoped the warmth on his cheeks wasn’t visible. Stunned, he fished for any sort of response. “I’m okay, really!” 

Wrong response. 

Yugi could have slapped himself.

The pharaoh averted his gaze. _Hurt_ pulsed through the mind link. “I wish you felt like you could depend on me, partner.”

Yugi’s head spun. Why was he pushing the spirit away? He had been providing half truths, and had been downplaying his feelings, no matter how many times Yami had asked. If he were in his partner’s position, he’d feel hurt too. He clenched his fists, and drew in a breath that was too harsh, and had him doubling over with another coughing fit. He could feel Yami’s hand on his back. It was a warm fuzzy feeling. _Forgiveness, concern._

Still, he apologized. “I trust you completely, Yami. I’m sorry. I….I’m just used to people fussing, and it gets...I don’t know.” He looked up at the spirit. Suddenly he felt too vulnerable. It was like he had tunnel vision. All he could see was Yami’s shirt. His heart was racing again. His chest felt too tight. But this was relieved when Yami’s arms enveloped him into a hug. Though he again couldn’t feel Yami’s skin, he could feel his warmth, a reprieve from the dull encompassing ache that was weighing him down. Not daring to move a muscle, he closed his eyes. Could this be real? He could feel Yami’s care and concern. And…

“It’s okay, Partner. I know that you’re not weak. Not by any stretch of the imagination; you are truly one of the strongest people I’ve met. I just don’t want you to push yourself too far...” The word “again” appeared in Yugi’s mind, though the spirit didn’t verbalize it. “I understand that you have responsibilities and I don’t want to keep you from anything, but your health should take priority. That is your biggest responsibility to yourself.”

Yugi nodded, as the pharaoh released him from the embrace. He almost protested, but grew embarrassed at the sentiment. Soberly, he looked over to the door, grateful that nobody had come in to interrupt their moment, and that Sunday was one of their slowest days. “You’re right, Yami.” Yugi hung his head, accidentally making his congestion worse. He groaned. A familiar ache built in his head. “I really don’t feel well at all. But I can’t afford to neglect my homework, and I did promise Grandpa I’d open the store this weekend, though.”

Now it was the pharaoh's turn to nod. “I understand. I think you’d benefit from taking more breaks...and eating enough, too.” He thought for a moment, before suggesting, “Would it help if I read to you from the textbook?”

“Hmm?”

“It seemed like you were having trouble, or that your eyes were bothering you.” It’s very hard to hide something from someone you share a mind link with—never mind a body.

Yugi’s neck felt warm. Part of him wanted to decline the offer, but then the other part saw how badly his partner wanted to help. He released a solitary cough before answering, “We could try.” Yami smiled for what seemed like the first time all day, and gave his partner a thumbs up and a wink. 

***

Though it wasn’t _the_ most productive period of work, Yugi had never felt more supported as he did his homework. Yami had truly learned to read very fast from all of the cards, manga, magazines, and subtitles he’d consumed, or he had retained more from his previous life or from Yugi’s memories than he’d thought. Yugi thought back to months ago when he would read his manga aloud to Yami. At that time, he’d never even asked if Yami could read. However, the pharaoh hadn’t protested Yugi's narrations and impressions of the characters or seemed offended by any means. Yugi could feel a familiar blush forming on his cheeks. 

Since they were sharing a book there wasn’t much space between the two at all. Not that Yugi had a problem with that. Lately, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Yami’s presence felt. He’d heard that spirits were supposed to feel cold, icy, chilling. But somehow Yami was the polar opposite. Yugi had to wonder what he felt like to Yami. Did he feel warm too? Was he comforting? Would it be weird to ask?

_ <<Probably>> _

**_< <Probably what?>>_ **

Yugi flinched. The pharaoh was looking at him, questioning his non sequitur. “Uhh...sorry, I just zoned out.” Yami seemed to accept this, although he did give him a bit of a side-eye. Regardless, they resumed their work. 

Yami’s voice was silky and he’d read slowly. At the end of a passage, he’d glance over at Yugi. Whether it was to see if Yugi was listening or some other reason, he couldn’t tell. The pharaoh would participate in the discussion if he felt confident in an answer, and would help to restate or summarize the information if need be. Sometimes he was wrong, but it helped Yugi to focus on the information. There were a few terms he’d be unaware of, and then Yugi would then step in and inform him. Whenever Yugi would cough, sneeze, or blow his nose, he’d pause so that his partner didn’t miss any information. A few customers came in here and there and they’d have to take a break so that Yugi could help them. But otherwise, they had built momentum and were creating a dent in the workload, along with the box of tissues. 

After about an hour and a half of working, Yami had urged his partner to take a break to get something to eat. Yugi obliged and temporarily flipped the sign to Closed. He nourished his sluggish body with two fried eggs and a glass of orange juice. At Yami’s request, he’d even downed another mug of tea. It had been near-silent. Partially, because Yugi’s brain had been fried by all of the homework. 

And then they went back to work. Yugi slouched on the stool. After a few problems, the fatigue set in. His eyes struggled to stay up past half-mast. He grimaced. It was only two o’clock in the afternoon. 

“Partner, why not rest and let me watch the store?” Yami suggested.

For a moment, he considered the offer. He’d love to rest in his soul room, but not at Yami’s expense. He shook his head. “Both of us don’t have to be sick, Yami.” Did the pharaoh even remember being ill? It wouldn’t be fair to put him through that.

**_< <It’s alright. I may not remember how it feels, but we do share this body. You shouldn’t have to suffer alone and bear this on your own.>>_ **

Yugi blushed, realizing he was getting worse and worse at keeping his thoughts to himself. The spirit gave him a reassuring smile. Yugi cleared his throat, grateful again Yami didn’t seem to take offense. “I can make it through today, I probably can just sleep the brunt of this off tonight, anyway.” He could sense hesitancy from his partner. “Maybe I’ll even close early today, and we could hang out in my room.”

Yami nodded. A woman came into the store, and Yugi redirected his attention to her. Doing his best to speak over the hoarseness in his throat, he greeted the customer. He didn’t have to say much. She knew what she wanted: a puzzle. It was a painless exchange. 

“I’ll give it another hour or so,” Yugi told his partner. _We usually close somewhat early on Sundays anyway._

***

By the end of the hour, Yugi’s legs had begun to really ache. He had barely moved from his seat. Yami had been watching the clock, and seemed to be counting down the seconds. It was only three in the afternoon, but somehow he felt so _drained._

“Okay, Yami. I’ll keep my word.” He said, rising from his stool. The room started spinning as he did so, and he grabbed the counter for support. Suddenly, everything looked hazy; but as suddenly as it’d hit him, it had disappeared. 

“Yugi?” Yami was at his side. “Are you—”

“I’m okay,” he said, “I just had a cramp from sitting down for too long.” It was partially true. He knew Yami would only worry more if he’d said he had a minor dizzy spell. Apparently Yugi hadn’t convinced him, because that brief moment from the Pegasus duel crossed the mind link. Yugi was presented with the image of Yami cradling his unconscious soul.

Yami’s hand went to the small of his partner’s back. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Yugi made a noise of agreement and told him he was going to close the store. Slowly, he went over to the door to flip the sign. Then he counted the till and wrote the total down. He locked the register, and gave Yami a thumbs up. He was done. At least, for now. The staircase itself held its own challenge. The soreness had spread throughout his body now. It was a dull, yet nagging pain. Nonetheless, he ascended the stairs. He was vaguely aware of his partner’s proximity. Upon entering his room, he collapsed into his bed. His sudden movement brought about a pathetic volley of coughs. Yugi winced. He curled into the fetal position over the quilt, and allowed an arm to dangle over the edge of the mattress. Yami, the silent observer of Yugi’s struggle knelt at the side of the bed.

“You look exhausted.” He murmured. 

Yugi coughed again as a response. “I am…”

“You can rest now.”

Yugi gave into the fatigue and closed his eyes.


	3. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami watches Yugi sleep & broods. Yugi wakes up feeling even worse than before. Yami tries to comfort.
> 
> Recommended songs for this chapter:  
> Eternal Flame - The Bangles OR Fade Into You - Mazzy Star  
> Close to Me - The Cure  
> You Here With Me - David Schwartz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the sweet comments, ya'll. <33

Yami watched the rhythmic rising and falling of Yugi’s chest as he slept. The sound of congested snoring reverberated through the room. The spirit sat at the foot of the bed. There wasn’t much he could do in his incorporeal form—a fact that weighed heavily on his heart. He couldn’t brush Yugi’s bangs from his face or prepare him a meal for when he awoke. He couldn’t hold him properly in his arms, nor could he give him a blanket. He couldn’t even stray too far from the Millennium Puzzle. All he could do was watch and wait. He could at least be there when Yugi wakes.

He was used to being alone with his thoughts. Lately, his main solitary pastime was replaying the memories he _did_ have. Nearly all of them revolved around Yugi and their mutual friends. He had tried to stop brooding on his lack of identity. At the very least he knew that he was a pharaoh, the king of games, a duelist, a friend. He’d always be curious about where he came from, his purpose, who he used to be; nothing could completely fill that hole in his heart. But it wasn’t as if contemplating the same thing ad nauseum would yield a new result. The answers would present themselves if or when it is meant to be.

Yugi looked small and vulnerable in his current position. Yami was sure that he was downplaying his affliction. He could sense the fatigue and distress over the link; it wasn’t a constant signal, but he assumed Yugi was masking it for most of the day. Yami wasn’t a fool, he could see the lethargy in his movements, his trouble focusing, his dampened energy levels—not to mention the regular bouts of coughing. At least he was resting now. Involuntarily, Yami shuddered.

_Yugi fainting during the Shadow Game, after assuring Yami he’d be fine._

_Yugi being nearly torn apart by Marik’s evil half._

_Yugi in the hospital after staying in the burning building trying to rescue Yami._

Yami stiffened. It seems at the times Yugi needed him the most, he was useless. All he could do was duel on Yugi’s behalf. He couldn’t protect Yugi from Pegasus’ game, Marik, or the fire. Morbidly, he wondered what would have happened if Joey and Tristan hadn’t rescued Yugi from the fire. But deep down, he knew. Yugi never gave up on his loved ones, even wagering his own life on their safety. 

_Marik possessing Joey. Yugi nearly drowning._

Again he was useless. He’d been too far to be able to help Yugi. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Some days he was overwhelmed with angst. And this was absolutely one of those days. At times like these, he wished he could have his own body, even if his memories could never be restored. Things were simpler back when he could step in and eliminate any threats to Yugi. He could take down bullies or anyone who intended to harm Yugi. But then, that was before he and Yugi really knew each other. He shook his head at the irony. Here he was supposed to be an all-powerful spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, and he couldn’t even take care of his...partner. His heart dropped. For a moment, he wondered if he had done something evil in his past life to be punished in this way. He sighed. Ruminating on these ideas would not fix anything. 

To redirect his thoughts, he recalled some of the stories Yugi would tell him when they were alone. He would tell stories of his childhood, of his happiest memories, and of his worst memories. He’d speak of his teachers, his parents, and his grandpa. For a while his home life was dysfunctional—and his school life was no better. Prior to solving the puzzle, Yugi hadn’t had true friends in his life, and relied on games for comfort. Yami remembered feeling disappointed when he had attributed all of his friendships to the wish he’d made on the puzzle. And he was quick to correct Yugi and to remind him of the many reasons his friends loved him. _Not to mention that he was not a genie._

Not all of the stories held a sense of gravitas. Sometimes, he’d sing songs or play records for Yami; he’d even sing commercial jingles that he remembered. There was one about a candy bar that was quite the earworm. _Ugh._ That one was the worst. But then again, Yugi had bought him that same candy to try, and it admittedly tasted pretty good. 

He reshifted his focus to the present Yugi. The urge to comfort his partner was strong. To lay behind him and hold him against his chest. To run his fingers through his hair. His expression hardened. _I can’t._ Even if he’d had a tangible form, Yami still would not cross that boundary. He’d be foolish to assume that such a gesture from him was welcome, especially when Yugi was asleep. He’d have to settle for the relative proximity of sitting an arm’s length away. 

Yugi had done so much for him including sharing his life, body, and friends with Yami. The pharaoh wished to return the sentiment, yes, but it was much more than that. He had to wonder if Yugi knew how much he meant to him. That he was the most important person in his life. That Yami loved him with all of his heart. He’d never impose his feelings on Yugi, however. Despite how kind and accepting of Yami he was, the fact remained that Yami was an intruder in the boy’s life. He was barely above a parasite. 

_Yugi would be hurt if he heard you say such a thing._ He reminded himself. Yami sighed. 

_I want to be with you forever._

Needing a distraction, he hummed that stupid commercial jingle. He thought of how Yugi’s eyes lit up when Yami said he liked the candy bar. He would be right here when Yugi woke up.

***

It wasn’t long until Yugi woke up coughing. Yami watched as his partner uncurled himself and sat up to help along the barrage of coughs. They were practically sitting knee-to-knee, so Yami put his hand on the small of Yugi’s back. Though he was intangible to most objects and vice-versa, somehow he could at least _feel_ something from touching Yugi. He hadn’t thought about it much until recently, but he assumed it had something to do with their bond. As long as he was concentrating, he wouldn’t completely phase through Yugi’s body. He was fairly sure Yugi could feel him too. Before, when Yami had held him, he could’ve sworn Yugi leaned in. But perhaps it was wishful thinking.

Finally, Yugi’s coughing ceased, and he groaned. Eyes bleary with sleep, he looked up at the spirit. “Hey, Yami...I didn’t expect to see you here. Did you sit with me this whole time?” Suddenly, Yugi was looking down at his own knees. Yami gave his partner’s back a parting rub before letting his hand retreat down to his own side.

“I did,” he nodded. He wanted to add more but wasn’t sure of what to say. _I want to be there for you. I hate seeing you in pain. I love you._

Instead he asked, “Did you sleep well?”

Yugi nodded. “I think it helped a little bit, but you didn’t have to sit there, you must’ve been bored...” 

Yami swore he could’ve seen a tinge of pink forming across his partner’s cheeks. He felt a bit embarrassed himself, maybe he really had crossed a line. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to be intrusive.” He made eye contact with Yugi. “I just wanted to be here...in case you needed anything.” _As if I could do anything._

“Yami, you did nothing wrong!” Yugi shouted, the act triggering a few more coughs. He cleared his throat and added, “I just feel bad that I left you all alone with nothing to do...” Yugi trailed off and rubbed at the back of his neck. “That was...really sweet of you.” 

Now Yami had to turn away, because he was sure that he was blushing. If it wasn’t visible, he was sure that any further eye contact would indicate his self-consciousness. This type of interaction was really out of his expertise; after all, this was not a duel. All of his confidence when gaming, dueling, and defending apparently only applied to the aforementioned contexts. In his defense, he didn’t think anyone had ever used the word _“sweet”_ to describe him. 

“It’s almost dinner time,” Yugi said, breaking the silence. The shorter teenager stretched his arms above his head, but quickly turned away to release a few lingering coughs. “I think I’ll grab some leftovers. Do you wanna come hang out with me?”

Gratefully, Yami nodded. “Yes.”

The way Yugi staggered out of the room wasn’t lost on Yami. And the way his body was trembling. And how hoarse his voice was when he said he was fine. And how he gripped the banister as if his life depended on it. 

And when he sat down in defeat on the last stair, holding his head in his hands.

“Yugi…” Yami sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but already could feel Yugi’s malaise and distress over the link. So, he just held him.

After what must have been the longest minute of his life, Yami watched as Yugi raised his head. The ardor usually present in his eyes was completely absent. He coughed into his sleeve. Yami continued holding him.

“I’m sorry, I just...” Yugi stammered. “I don’t feel well.”

Yami could feel his heart aching, and he could feel that Yugi’s distress over the link was getting stronger. He tried to focus on sending a comforting aura over the link. “It’s okay, Yugi. I’m right here for you.” 

“E-Everything just hurts, I think I have a fever.” Yugi sniffled. To Yami’s horror, tears began spilling down the corners of his partner’s eyes. And then Yugi was full on sobbing. “A-And I have to go to school tomorrow...Nobody can c-call out for me...a-and—” he coughed again, still trembling. A tint of pink creeped up on his wan face. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Yugi...look at me, partner.” At Yugi’s compliance, Yami adjusted his position. He held both of Yugi’s hands in his. “We’ll get through this. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I don’t think any less of you.” He released one of Yugi’s hands, and caressed the side of his face. It was a strange feeling, as to the touch, Yugi was very warm, but over the link he felt _cold_. He assumed it was his fever. “I’ll go to school tomorrow for you so that you can rest.”

Yugi sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. “You don’t have to do that. I’m sorry, I just got overwhelmed. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Yugi,” Yami said as he tried to squash down his frustration, “I want to help you. Anything that causes this much distress is...a big deal to me.” After another tense moment of silence, Yami sighed and decided to change the subject. “If you feel up to it, let’s go to the kitchen. Eating may help you feel better.”

Sluggishly, Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded. “You’re right.” He sniffled again and used the rail to pull himself up. 

Yami followed in silence. He wished he could take all of Yugi’s pain away. Once they were in the kitchen, Yugi pulled out a takeout container, and poured its contents into a bowl. He put it in the microwave and leaned against the counter. Yami’s mind went blank; he wished he could be of some help, but knew that Yugi didn’t want him to take over. 

Yugi brought his food and a glass of water to the table. He slouched into a kitchen chair and began eating. Yami sat in an adjacent chair, and did his best not to stare at his partner.

“I’m sorry about before.” Yugi said after swallowing a bite of food.

“Don’t be.”

Yugi shivered. “I feel bad that you’re seeing such a bad side of me.” Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi beat him to it. “You shouldn’t have to sit around doing nothing because of me.”

“ _Yugi_ , that’s not—” And then the phone rang.

“I’m sorry, I should probably get that, it could be Grandpa.” Yugi got up, and sped over to the phone. Yami could hear him muffling a few coughs into his sleeve, clear his throat, and practice saying “hello” a few times before opening the phone.

“Hello?....Hi, Grandpa.”

“—Yes….Yes…”

“—No, I’m okay. Yes.”

“Just eating dinner.”

“—And how are you?”

“—Good…Glad to hear that.” 

“— _Yes,_ I feel okay.”

Yugi held his hand over the receiver as he coughed.

“I’ll talk to you soon. Enjoy your trip.”

Yugi hung up the phone and sighed. Yami wished he would’ve told his grandpa the truth and had asked him to call out for him, but he knew that Yugi didn’t want to worry him or have him end his trip short. 

“Yugi,” he said. They looked into each other’s eyes. Yami continued, “You don’t have a bad side.” 

**_< <I love all of you.>>_ **

It had just slipped through.

Yugi’s eyes suddenly became wide and alert. 

It was Yami’s turn to feel a wave of anxiety. He had not meant to confess his feelings at all. He felt guilty. Guilty for pushing his feelings on Yugi when he wasn’t feeling well. Guilty for pushing his feelings on Yugi at all. He was an intruder. He had no right to say such a thing.

But then Yugi smiled, albeit self-consciously. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes, I love you.” Yami bent his head and tightened his jaw. 

“Then we’ve been feeling the same way for quite some time.” Yugi said, smiling. His eyes glistened. “I don’t know how I didn’t realize before. I thought I knew all of your thoughts.”

Yami stiffened. _Then, he felt the same way?_

“I love you too.” Yugi said. “I never thought you’d think of me like that.” This time Yugi grabbed for Yami’s hands.


	4. There's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi realizes that this is beginning of his and Yami's romantic relationship. Teasing and cuddles~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listenings~!  
> -Kacey Musgraves - Rainbow (This is where I stole the chapter title from)  
> -Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars 
> 
> Thanks for your kind reviews <33 Next chapter might involve Yami pretending to be Yugi at school ;o

Heart pounding, Yugi wondered if this could possibly be real. But he looked down again at his hands, and saw that they were still joined with Yami’s. Not that Yugi had ever dared to think that Yami had shared his feelings past the platonic level, but he couldn’t have imagined that these would be the circumstances of their confessions. A torrent of thoughts flashed through his head: questions of how their relationship would change, wondering how long they’d felt this way. His thinking muddled by his fever and general malaise, he struggled to focus on any of them. He didn’t need to obsess over “what ifs” or “what next?” This was just the beginning, he reminded himself. He didn’t have to know any of the answers of how their relationship would evolve; it was best to just enjoy the moment. 

Things felt right.

Safe.

Nothing else mattered. 

He never wanted to let go. 

But, inevitably, Yugi had to turn away when he broke into a coughing fit. He winced, as it was becoming exhausting. “Excuse me.”

“You can’t help it.” Yami said, his voice warm and low. The spirit put a comforting hand on Yugi’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go back into the kitchen? You must still be hungry.”

Yugi nodded, becoming more aware of his aching joints. If it hadn’t been for his fever he’d be so ecstatic right now. He could feel a sense of disbelief and insecurity from his partner’s end, and felt a pang of sympathy. He knew Yami had intended to keep his feelings a secret, but frankly, Yugi was glad that he didn’t have to constantly keep his own in check. Trying to rewire his thoughts to think of Yami platonically had been ineffective—not to mention exhausting. Apparently it had been unnecessary, too. Now that these feelings were confirmed to be mutual, it was surprisingly easy to let go of this mindset. 

“Yami,” he said, sitting back in the kitchen chair. “When this is...When I’m feeling better, I’d like to take you on a date.”

The spirit’s mouth opened and remained agape for a moment. He looked shy in contrast to his usual air of grandeur. “I would like that very much.”

Yugi could only smile in spite of his physical discomfort; he had something to look forward to. His food had gotten cold, but he didn’t care about that. He couldn’t really taste it anyway, and swallowing it was like trying to swallow a large cotton ball. He washed it down with more water. His throat was the problem, as it still stung, but he tried not to grimace. This day had turned into a huge rollercoaster of emotions, and he was coming down from the surges of adrenaline. Now, he was gifted with a new sense of emotional comfort and security.

Earlier, he’d felt like the universe was out to get him before, not giving him a break, and basically leading him to his _ breaking _ point. But he wondered if all of this had happened for a reason...If this was part of their destiny or something.  _ Now he was sounding like Yami.  _ Maybe Yugi’s fever was worse than he thought. He took another sip of water.

When he finished eating, a part of him just wanted to curl up on the floor and sleep, and it took all of his will to clean up after himself. Yami stood next to him as he washed his bowl. If anyone else had been hovering all around him all day, Yugi would’ve been frustrated, but he couldn’t help but find the pharaoh's doting endearing.

“You’re so cute,” Yugi told him. 

Yami raised an eyebrow, perhaps incredulously. “What?”

“You know,  _ cute _ . You’re standing there all protectively. And being so sweet to me all the time”

“ _ What _ ?”  **_< <...You’re objectively the cute one.>>_ **

Yugi laughed. Even though he started coughing, it was worth it—Yami’s flustered expression was priceless. It took awhile for Yugi to stop coughing, and when he did he started feeling lightheaded again. It must’ve been obvious, because Yami moved so close to him that they were touching now. 

“I really think you shouldn’t go to school tomorrow.” Yami said, tone serious. 

“I know.”

“Are you sure you can’t call on your own behalf?”

“Yeahhh, especially since I missed so much school. It wouldn’t count — ” he paused to cough, “ —unless I had a doctor’s note probably. Even if I bugged Grandpa.”

Yami exhaled through his nose. “Yugi, you look like you can barely stand.”

“It’ll be okay. Besides, I’ll probably feel fine tomorrow.”

Yami wasn’t convinced. Yugi could feel it over the link. In truth, Yugi didn’t think he’d feel better tomorrow either, but there wasn’t much he could do in this situation. He’d promised his mom and grandpa that he’d graduate high school, and that he’d do his best. His grades had slipped a lot prior to his solving the puzzle. It had taken a lot of effort to get himself into the passing range. Being bullied nearly every day had really taken its toll, and it wasn’t until Yami came along that he started being able to put some effort into his schoolwork. Up until these adventures had happened, he was doing fairly well for the first time since elementary school. If he kept it up, he actually had a fair shot of getting into a decent university. 

“Yugi?” 

Yugi shivered. Then he realized that he had been zoning out and that his partner was staring at him. He released his grip from the counter and stood up straighter, ignoring the discomfort that came with doing so. He blinked away the blurry shapes forming in front of him.

“Sorry, I spaced out...I think I’ll put away some stuff and get ready for bed. Would you like me to turn on the TV or r-radio?” Yugi rubbed his arms. “You can follow me too if you want, I’m just not really good c-company right now.”

“You’re always good company. Don’t go through any trouble on my account.” Yami said. 

“It’s not any…” Yugi trailed off as an annoying itch in his nose made itself known. “Trouble...one s-second.” His eyelids fluttered from a half-mast position to shut. “ _ HuhKSHhue!”  _ He tried to stifle it into his wrist.

“Bless—”

“ _ huh’etSCHhh!”  _

“Bless you.” 

“Thank you.” Yugi said, though it sounded more like  _ Thag you _ . He sniffled harshly, though it didn’t help much. He groaned. “I’m going to get a tissue.” He went into the bathroom and pulled out a new box of tissues from the counter under the sink. It was their last one, so Yugi would have to remember to buy a new box when he was feeling up to it. He ended up going through three tissues. When he looked into the mirror, he could barely recognize himself. Aside from the fact that he felt like he’d been hit in the head and he couldn’t focus well, he couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under his eyes, and how chapped and red his nostrils were. His whole face was a few shades paler than normal, too. Now he could see why Yami was so concerned. He took some ibuprofen, grateful that there was still plenty left.

When he left the bathroom, he told Yami that he’d get ready for bed. Although the spirit had said not to worry about him, Yugi was sure to turn the TV on anyway. He decided to pick a crime show, as Yami apparently was a detective in his own right. 

“Thank you, Yugi, but I’d rather be with you.” Yami said. “Also...I don’t think I can maintain this form in here while you’re getting ready.”

“I’m sorry...I forgot…I’m sorry.” Yugi said, shivering again.  _ Duh, that’s why he was waiting so close by the door.  _

Yami frowned, coming closer to him and telling him not to apologize. He put his palm on Yugi’s forehead. To Yugi spirit felt cooler to the touch than usual, and he shuddered. The goosebumps on his arms climbed further up. 

Drawing his hand back to his side, the spirit said, “You feel warmer than before…”  **_< <I don’t want to leave you alone.>> _ **

“I just took some medicine to help, Yami!” Yugi assured him. Then he managed a smirk.  _ <<Do you want to watch me bathe?>> _ He waggled his eyebrows for added effect. Though Yugi could tell that Yami was somewhat rattled by his innuendo, the pharaoh's eyes remained fixed on him. The gemlike irises reflected Yami’s resolute intention to make sure Yugi was safe, and nothing further. 

**_< <That wasn’t what I was implying.>> _ ** He finally looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I know, I was just teasing.” Yugi said, turning the TV off. He coughed harshly into his inner elbow before adding, “But you can wait outside or in the puzzle. I don’t mind if you’re with me, though.”

Yami offered him a half smile. Then he raised an eyebrow. “When you’re feeling better, I’ll tease you back.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, it’ll be our game. And I never lose.”

“I’ve beaten you a few times at—”

“Never lose~!” 

“That’s not—” Yugi interrupted himself to cough. He leaned on the nearest chair for support. It wasn’t that he was having another dizzy spell, he was just feeling those nagging aches bothering him again. Yami looked at him sympathetically. 

“You’re right, you have won some.” Yami said. “I was just teasing you back, and it seems you’ve even won this round... _ darling _ ~”

Yugi coughed again, this time to mask a laugh. “Did you...Where’d you hear that?”

“A lot of the characters in those...soap operas say it,” Yami replied, shrugging. “Though, I like calling you  _ partner _ better.”  **_< <My partner.>>_ **

_ <<What is happening? How are you this good at teasing me all of the sudden?>> _

Yami smirked at him, “Go take a bath.”

Yugi coughed, “I thought you said you’d wait until I was feeling better.”

“That was just a prelude.”

“Okay, okay—” Yugi coughed again. “Let me just get my stuff first.”

***

After gathering his books and uniform and returning them to his room, Yugi finally took a bath. He didn’t want to get out of the tub, but knew Yami would worry if he didn’t. The spirit had checked on him what seemed like every other minute over the mind link. It didn’t help that he was fairly close to falling asleep in the water. It had been a good bath. The tension in his muscles loosened, and the steam helped him to breathe more comfortably. His congestion had dissipated a lot, and he hoped that would remain the case. Still, he drained the water and got out slowly. 

He shivered at the change of temperature and dried himself with a towel. Part of him wanted to draw a new bath and soak again, but he fought through it. Still shivering, he changed into his pajamas and donned his millennium puzzle. He caressed the face of the puzzle. 

_ <<I’m gonna go to bed soon.>> _

Yami appeared at his side. “You’d better dry your hair better, you could get—”

“ _ HehTTSHuh! —Etshhhue!” _

“May the gods bless you twice.”

“Thank you twice,” Yugi said. He sniffled productively, and added, “Were you really going to say sick before?”

**_< <It’s possible...>>_ **

Yugi smiled up at him. “I’ll dry my hair better.” He pulled out the hair dryer and went to work. 

***

Yugi collapsed onto his bed for the second time that day and groaned. He crawled under the covers, and cocooned himself in his blankets. Still feeling a chill, he clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. Either the medicine he’d taken must’ve started to wear off, or his fever was stronger than he’d thought. Yami sat beside him.

“How can I help you feel better?” Yami asked.

Yugi curled into himself more. “Would you lie with me?”

There was a hesitation, but Yami obliged. Yugi could feel his partner’s staticky warm presence on his back.

“Is that okay, Yugi?”

Yugi nodded. “Perfect.” 

They were silent, save for a few coughs from Yugi.

“Yami?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to take you to all of the card shops, arcades, to the carnival, to the malls, to the fairs and festivals...to the beach, to picnic in...under...the stars.” 

_ Warmth.  _

“Make so many...memories with you.” Yugi finished.

“I’ll go anywhere with you, Yugi.”

And Yugi drifted off to sleep.


	5. High school is a dreadful place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami goes to school for Yugi, and their friends hop on the worry train too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments <33 It really makes my day. ^^
> 
> Lately, I've been recommending songs that go with the chapter, but I was having a hard time.  
> I was thinking about The Bangles' "Manic Monday" but it's kind of contrived for this situation xD
> 
> Same thing for Unwell by Matchbox Twenty 
> 
> I could also see Lifehouse's "Halfway Gone" working.  
> (Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!)

Hours flew by as Yugi slept. He awoke a few times throughout the night, and once from a nightmare. He’d stirred, and had nearly cried out until he remembered where he was. In the dream, he’d been drowning and the millenium puzzle had fallen off of him, sinking lower and lower into the depths of the sea. Joey had jumped in to save him and extended a hand, but Yugi kept reaching for the puzzle. He had screamed underwater, and had felt all of the air leaving his lungs and being replaced by water. The sensation of drowning had felt so real. Now his heart was throbbing, and he coughed harshly. Adrenaline surged through his feverish body.

“ _ Yugi? _ What’s wrong?” Upon hearing Yami’s voice, he was able to relax again. 

“Sorry…I—” He started coughing again.  _ It wasn’t real, and he was fine and safe, and so was Yami. _

“No, don’t apologize. Did you have a nightmare?” 

“Yeah, but it’s okay.” Yugi said, voice raspy from the irritation in his throat.

Yami stroked his partner’s hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Shaking his head, Yugi pulled his covers up to his chin and closed his eyes.. 

“I understand,” the pharaoh hesitated for a moment before adding, “Then, let me tell you a story to take your mind off of it.”

“ _ Wha— _ ? You’re so...Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” He paused, seemingly thinking of something to say. “One day, hopefully not too long from now, you’ll feel better. We’ll go out to all of the places you want, my partner. We’ll make a whole day of it. We can play games, we can ride rides together, we can watch another movie. We could walk aimlessly, or purposefully..” Yugi could feel the remaining tension melt away at the sound of his voice. 

“It doesn’t matter to me what we do. At night, we’ll sit under the stars, and they’ll be beautiful. And we’ll be together. We’ll make so many new memories together.”

And Yugi drifted back to sleep.

***

_ Beep! Beep-beep! Beep! Beep-beep! _

Yugi’s hand fished around for the snooze button on his alarm clock. The sunlight beamed through the cracks in his blinds and he rubbed his puffy eyes. For a moment he thought that he was feeling better this morning, but then he inhaled fully and broke into a particularly ruthless coughing fit. Chest rattling with coughs, he moved himself to a seated position.  _ Ughhh. _

“I’d say good morning, but it doesn’t seem to be going so well.” Yami said, sitting beside his partner. His eyebrows were drawn together in concern. The worry lines returned to his forehead. 

“Good morning...It’s okay...I’ll pick up some medicine on the way home from school.” Yugi said, trying not to cringe at the sound of his own voice. Despite his best efforts to look and feel okay, he was still shivering and was at least as achy as yesterday. There was a terrible pit in his stomach. He didn’t quite have the nerve to get up and get dressed, so for now he rested an arm on the wall to prop himself up. “And thanks for last night...You really helped me.”

Yami’s frown deepened. “Of course...but, I wish you could stay home.”

“...Me too.” Yugi admitted, coughing again off to the side. The congestion in his chest was getting worse, and his coughs were becoming more productive. He shook his head, trying to come up with something to add before Yami suggests that he skips school. “But it’s okay. It’s just for a few days and then it’ll go away. And then we can have our date, too.” Flashing his partner a smile, he put his feet on the floor. 

“But—”

Yugi didn’t hear Yami’s response. When he rose from the bed, everything got blurry. It was as if he was in a dream, and blotches of colors danced in front of his eyes.  _ Am I...gonna faint?  _ He blinked hard and leaned against the bed frame for support. He tried to focus on his breathing, on what his feet looked like, on  _ anything _ until the feeling passed. As the world stopped moving, he looked up at Yami. He couldn’t quite meet the spirit’s concerned eyes. 

“Partner, you nearly fainted...From merely standing up.” He started, “This is serious, I think we should call your grandpa and ask him to call the school.” 

Yugi steadied his breathing. “I...can’t. I have to go. I’ll really be fine.”

The pharaoh studied him for some time. Then he sighed. “If you must, then let me go to school for you today.”

“ _ Yami—”  _

“Yugi, you’ve been suffering enough. Let’s switch out just for school. We’re supposed to be partners.” Yami looked desperate despite the steadiness in his voice. It was clear that he was trying to contain his own frustration at the situation.  _ He really wants to help.  _

Hesitantly, and mostly because he was too tired to come up with an argument, Yugi nodded. “It’s just...I don’t want you to feel sick…”

“Now you know how I’ve been feeling.” Yami said, giving Yugi’s hair a hint of a ruffle. “It’s your body, but I’m sure I’ve done plenty to contribute to your current state. Let me take responsibility.” 

Yugi sighed, triggering more coughs. “You didn’t—”

Folding his arms, Yami gave him a patient, but unyielding stare that made Yugi falter.  **_< <Please.>> _ **

“Okay...” Yugi said, frowning. He looked down at his pajamas, “Let me just get ready for school and you can walk there— _ oh,  _ that’s right, Téa is gonna meet up with us—but if you need to switch out—”

Yami put a finger to Yugi’s lips, silencing him with the motion rather than the sensation. “That sounds fine. Now, if you insist on going to school, let’s get ready.” He offered a small but determined smile. 

_ <<I’d be so aroused right now if I weren’t feeling so gross.>> _

Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked. Though Yugi hadn’t meant for that to go over the link, he didn’t feel any shame. He offered his partner a wink before getting up to get ready. 

***

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay, but if you start feeling too bad—”

“Don’t worry.” Yami looked at his partner. “If we need to switch again, we will.”

Yugi nodded. “Okay...Here we go.” He placed his hands on the Millennium Puzzle.

And then Yami was in control. Immediately he could feel the malaise Yugi’s body was ailing from. He could feel that it was hard to breathe through his nose, and that there was a resistance in his chest. Though Yugi had taken something for his fever, he still felt a chill. It was as if he’d fallen  _ hard _ onto a hard and cool surface. 

“Are you okay?” Yugi asked, projecting out at Yami’s side.

Yami nodded. “This is fine.” 

It really wasn’t, but now that he knew exactly how ill Yugi had been feeling, he wasn’t about to let Yugi take over and overwork himself further. Yami felt like he was walking through a thick fog, or as if someone had hit him hard on the head. He felt disconnected and sore, his limbs felt as if they were filled with lead. And then he coughed, and coughed, and the fit didn’t subside for some time. He grimaced; how did Yugi deal with this all day long? 

_ <<Are you sure about this, Yami?>> _

**_< <Yes...you should rest.>> _ ** He could sense Yugi’s guilt sliding through despite his reassurance.  **_< <Don’t worry, my partner. I’m happy to help you.>> _ ** And then he felt a softer, warmer emotion from Yugi. He wished they could just go back to bed and lie together. But there was no sense in dwelling upon it. He’d hold up his end of the bargain.

The idea of going to Domino High as an actual student was dread-inducing. It seemed like there was so much drama at Yugi’s high school—not to mention  _ danger _ at times. It seemed like there were so many bullies and horrible teachers at that school, and Yami wasn’t really in the mood for a fight. This may have been the  _ first _ time he didn’t want to play a game. But, at least recently, the school didn’t seem to be as bad. He’d already gotten rid of the known threats to Yugi and their friends. In this ill state, it was a challenge for him to remember that he was a powerful spirit.

The bell rang as Téa opened the shop’s door. Brightly, she chirped, “Hi, Yugi! Ready for school? How was your weekend?” 

Yami stared blankly for a moment. Her words were taking a moment to register. “...Hello, Téa. I’m ready....” He said slowly. Was he supposed to be acting like Yugi, or was it okay for it to be clear that he was the “other” Yugi? Apparently, he hadn’t thought this through. 

“Well, c’mon let’s go!” Téa said, looking at him with a strange expression. Yami obliged, and they left the shop. 

They walked in relative silence, and Yami had to focus more on walking that he normally did. His legs ached, and he was starting to feel the same dizziness that Yugi had experienced. Usually, when he was in control of Yugi’s body, he felt more grounded than he did at the moment. Strides labored, Yami felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Then, he breathed in too sharply and nearly stumbled when he paused to cough. Téa paused with him, and stood at his side.

“Are you okay...spirit?” She asked. Yami froze, fairly surprised she recognized him, and even made a point of calling him something different. Generally, everyone called him  _ Yugi  _ even when he was identified as the “other” Yugi. He nodded and continued walking in the direction of the school. “I thought it was you...you’re wearing your jacket like a cape. You don’t sound so good. Are you sick? You should wear your jacket the right way so you don’t get sick. You look cold, too.”

Yami sighed as his head pounded. While he appreciated  _ and shared in  _ her concern, it was not particularly helpful in this situation. However, he did slide his arms into the sleeves, as he noticed that he was shivering; she had a point there. Still walking, he said, “This day will pass and then we will rest. Yugi doesn’t—” he coughed again, “Doesn’t have anyone who can excuse him from school today.” 

_ <<Are you okay?>> _

**_< <Yes. Please rest, Yugi.>>_ **

Téa stopped in her tracks and gave Yami a bewildered look. “You should rest if you’re sick! Do you have a fever?” She went to slap a palm on Yami’s forehead, but he was too quick and moved out of the way. He ignored the lightheadedness that came with the sudden movement. He really didn’t want to make Yugi late for school, and end up upsetting him further. And he didn’t want Téa to send him home and cause additional stress.

_ <<Just tell her it’s just a cold, and try to change the subject.>> _

**_< <What subject?>>_ **

_ <<....I don’t know!>> _

“It’s only a cold, Téa—it’ll go away. We’ll be fine.” Yami started. The school was in view, so he didn’t have to keep up this conversation much longer. He didn’t have anything against Téa, but having to hear everything he’d already told Yugi was tiring. “We watched a movie— _ The Shining _ —this weekend.” 

Téa visibly squirmed. “Oh, I’ve seen that one! It makes me so anxious. You know it’s not gonna end well right from the beginning, and the imagery is so creepy.” 

Yami nodded. “It is.” They were a block from the school. “And how was your weekend? I didn’t ask before.”

Téa began talking about all of the homework she accomplished, and the different things she did with her family. Truthfully, Yami couldn’t concentrate on much of it, but offered a few validating nods anyway. They trekked into the school and navigated through the flow of students. Tristan and Joey slid up beside them as they entered the classroom.

“Hey, guys!” Joey said. “Can we all meet up to do some homework after school today? I got nothin’ done really this weekend.”

“Joey, the last time we all got together, you and Tristan nearly ripped each others’ heads off!” Téa protested, bringing her hand to her forehead. Yami vaguely remembered that study session. 

“Aw, c’mon, Téa...It wasn’t that bad. Besides, you can’t tell me you got all of that shit done. We should work together.” Joey said. Téa scolded him for his language, but he didn’t seem to be listening. Instead Joey was looking at Yami intently—whether it was to ask for support, or he’d realized that he wasn’t Yugi, the spirit wasn’t sure. A pinprick tickle was forming in his nose and it was further distracting him. He really was not a fan of coughing or sneezing; he hadn’t had much experience with either, but clearly it tended to draw unwanted attention. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t particularly enjoy the feeling of his body going against his will. But these reflexes were inevitable and generally uncontrollable, so he’d have to bear with it.

“Well, what if we were more strategic about it?” Tristan said. “We could—”

“ _ Heh’ETCHue! —EKkiuu! Hih...hih’TSHHiiu!”  _ And there was the unwanted attention. Yami could feel three pairs of eyes on him. He tried not to display any sort of emotion, and just stood still.

_ <<Bless you.>> _

**_< <Thank you.>> _ ** Yami sniffled, and rubbed away the remaining itch with his sleeve.

_ <<I can switch out, Yami!>> _

**_< <It’s okay. I told you I’d go to school for you, and my word is my bond.>>_ **

“Wow, someone must be in love with you,” Tristan chuckled. 

“Huh?” Could he have picked up on the fact that he and Yugi had confessed to each other the night prior? He felt his face heat up with embarrassment. 

Téa groaned. “ _ Cut it out _ , he just has a cold!” She crossed her arms and glowered. Fortunately, they weren’t staring at Yami anymore.

Sensing Yami’s confusion, Yugi explained to his partner that Tristan was just referencing another superstition involving sneezing.

**_< <Perhaps this is the accurate “superstition,” after all he was right.>>_ **

_ <<Yami…I love you.>> _

**_< <See? And I love you.>>_ **

“Yuge, you should be resting if you’re sick.” Joey said. And everyone was staring at him again. Yami sighed, resulting in a few stray hacks. He gave the same assurance that he’d given to Téa earlier, but he wasn’t sure if Joey and Tristan were convinced. Before anyone could add anything, the bell rang and all of the students sat down at their desks, as class was about to start.

***

Yami wanted to cradle his head in his hands and fall asleep on the desk. Still, he did his best to take notes on the lecture. He really didn’t know what the teacher was talking about. He also was not exactly skilled at writing. The dull throbbing in his head would not relent. 

He did his best to stifle his coughs into his sleeve to not draw more attention to himself, but he wasn’t always successful. He was glad that he was sitting closer to the back of the room. On the brighter side, he could sense that Yugi was finally resting in his soul room, and it gave him the strength to persist.

Yami felt like he was in a state between corporal and intangible. It was as if his surroundings weren’t real. He struggled to process the words the teacher was saying. He’d have to repeat it to himself multiple times in order to understand. And even then, the class revolved around topics he knew essentially nothing about. But it didn’t matter. His nose occasionally would start to drip, and he’d hastily press the handkerchief Yugi had given him to the underside of his nose.He could feel the side glances from his friends, and could sense that they too were growing concerned. He sneezed again, trying to stifle it—and failing. And then he blew his nose into a handkerchief for about the tenth time that day. He was aware of the fact that other students were starting to give him looks of disgust, but he was too tired to do anything about it. 

The time passed painstakingly slowly. Finally, the bell rang and it was lunch time. He’d slowly risen to purchase lunch with the money Yugi had given him, but Joey had grabbed his forearm and put the back of his hand to Yami’s forehead. The pharaoh shuddered, his hand had felt cold and it made him feel a pit in his stomach at the realization that he’d been caught.

“No way, pal. Like hell you’re fine, we’ll take you to the nurse.”

Yami stared dumbly at his friends. Suddenly, he could feel Yugi stirring. He sighed, he’d wished he could’ve given Yugi more time to rest. 

_ <<Yami, are you okay?>> _

**_< <Yes...It seems our friends are worried.>>_ **

Yami tuned back into the scolding he was receiving. 

“And it’s a swimming day in gym today! Are you trying to get pneumonia?” Trisan added. He and Joey practically lifted him by the underarms and were dragging him in the direction of the nurse.

_ <<I can take it from here.>> _

Yami began feeling distressed. He’d promised that he’d take over for the whole school day.  **_< <But...school isn’t over yet.>>_ **

_ <<It’s okay. You don’t have to sit here and take the rap for my choice.>> _

“You need to take better care of yourself!” Téa added as they were outside the door. And then the stress, or the fever, or the dehydration caused Yami to lose control, and Yugi stepped back in. 


	6. Feverish and Fervently denying it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi is being dragged to the nurse, but desperately doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to be a burden to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews <33 It means a lot to me, and I'm so glad and touched that people like this story. Tbh, this chapter was harder to write because I struggled to keep them all in character. ^^;; 
> 
> I couldn't think of songs that'd go with his chapter, but I think Unwell by Matchbox Twenty would work okay for this chapter. I feel like Third Eye Blind's "Semi-Charmed Life" fits with the vibe of Yugi's high school xD I don't know why, and it's not even what the song is about.
> 
> Also, for the last chapter I was going with the superstition that if you sneeze once, someone's talking about you, twice, someone's talking poorly of you, and thrice, someone loves you. ^_^

“You okay, Yugi? You went limp there for a second.” Tristan said, pausing and gesturing for Joey and Téa to do the same. A mutual look of concern crossed their faces. Yugi blinked, taking a few seconds to adjust to this situation. Then he nodded. He could hear a collective sigh of relief. 

“I’m okay,” Yugi said. He deliberately looked each of his friends in the eyes. “Just give me a minute.” Joey and Tristan relaxed their grips on him. He stifled a cough into his sleeve. 

Rationally, he knew he should be at home resting, but unfortunately, it wasn’t something he could have right now. If he let himself be dragged to the nurse’s office, at best Yugi would end up stuck there all school day; at worst, he’d cut his grandfather’s trip short, or they’d call his mom. His mom had gone back to get her degree months ago, as she’d been one semester from graduating prior to her giving birth. His mom had given up her education for Yugi already, and he was terrified the school would contact her and make things harder on her. She was probably in the middle of studying for her finals. This was the first time she had ever done anything for herself, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it. The idea of further inconveniencing his family—especially over something fairly minor like this—made him feel sick to his stomach. And his mom and grandpa deserved to do the things they wanted to do without him coming along to throw a wrench in everything. _Again._

_Now is not the time to get worked up._

“Guys, it’s really not as bad as it looks, I’d really rather go back to class,” he said slowly, carefully enunciating each word. He was speaking a few notes higher than usual to account for the hoarseness of his voice. “I appreciate the concern, though,” he added. Then he forced a smile and closed his eyes. “Besides, you really shouldn’t be touching me. You’re going to end up getting this too.”

He might’ve expected a protest from Téa, but Yugi was surprised when Joey spoke instead. “Yuge...normally I’d say that it’s your choice and that we should respect it, but you’re _burnin’ up,_ man _._ And, you almost passed out a second ago,” Joey looked down, and Yugi could tell he was uncomfortable, “I don’t want to see you endin’ up in the hospital. 

Joey definitely was thinking about his sister; prior to her eye surgery, she had suffered many ailments and was consistently in and out of hospitals. He didn’t like to talk about it, but Serenity had told them about all the times he’d come in bearing gifts and pretending that he wasn’t as worried as he clearly was. Yugi sighed; he was at a complete loss. Here he was standing in the middle of the hallway trying to convince his friends that he was fine while colorful blobs were forming in front of his eyes, and all he wanted to do was collapse to the floor. He was aware of Joey saying something about having a strong immune system, but it all seemed fuzzy.

This all had thrown him for a loop. He wanted to assert that he would be okay to sit through the rest of class, but realized it would be futile to be so defensive. If he was going to convince his friends, he’d have to think it through—but, it seemed like he wasn’t really in the ideal state for strategizing. 

Yugi’s legs trudged along as his friends practically dragged him down the hallway. He had to put all of his focus onto walking. Some small talk was occurring, but Yugi couldn’t bring himself to participate. He realized that he hadn’t felt much over the mind link in some time. A pang of worry hit him in the chest.

_ <<Yami? Are you alright?>> _

**_< <Yes, Yugi...I’m sorry...you didn’t have to take back over.>>_ **

Yami, despite his reassurance, seemed to have a softer tone than usual. The connection didn’t seem as strong, and Yugi had to wonder if his partner had been worn out from taking over as well.

_ <<It’s not your fault. I’m sorry for putting you through that, Yami.>> _

**_< <Don’t apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong; I want to help you, partner. And so do our friends.>> _ **

Yugi sighed. _ <<I know.>> _

**_< <It might be best to go home. I know you don’t want to, but you’re really ill...>>_ **

_ <<It’s just not that easy. The last time I went home sick, I had to wait for four hours for someone to pick me up, because the school wouldn’t let me walk home. And nobody can pick me up. And I can’t….I can’t have them bothering Grandpa or Mom.>> _

**_< <It’ll be alright. They both would rather take care of you than to have you suffering alone.>>_ **

Now they were only a few yards from the nurse’s office, and he was running out of ideas. 

“Guys,” Yugi said, pausing in front of the door, breaking free entirely from his friends’ grip. He spun so that his back was against the wall, and the action punished him with a dizzy spell. He cleared his throat and leaned against the wall. Desperate for them to relent, he raised his voice, “My grandpa isn’t home, and they _can’t_ call my mom...And Nurse Kawa isn’t gonna be able to let me go home, since nobody’s around. It’s better if I just suck it up for the rest of the day. Besides, I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“We’ll figure out a way to getcha home,” Joey said calmly, stepping towards Yugi. He extended a hand. “We’re here to help you, Yuge. Trust us.”

A few random students were giving Yugi strange looks, but he was too miserable to feel the embarrassment that he should’ve. This whole situation was miserable. He thought he was past the stage of people treating him like he was a frail child. Anxiety welled up in his chest as he stared at Joey’s hand. He opened his mouth, though he didn’t know what to say, and instead of words, a series of sharp coughs erupted and he turned away into his sleeve.

A smaller hand rubbed his back as his lungs convulsed. “That doesn’t sound good, Yugi.” It was Téa’s voice.

Yugi tried to regain control of his body, but he couldn’t stop coughing. His throat and chest stung. He was doubled over, and he felt another hand on his shoulder. Finally, he could breathe without coughing. He slowly straightened his spine. He muttered a hoarse, “excuse me.”

And then he noticed that a taller figure was looking down upon him. 

It was the school nurse.

***

Nurse Kawa was a kind woman, and was one of the only teachers at the school who truly cared about her students. She took one look at Yugi and urged him to come into her office. He hadn’t been in the nurse’s office in some time, but prior to his solving the puzzle, it had been almost like a second home to him due to the various injuries he’d suffered from bullies. In one motion, she stuck a thermometer under his tongue. His friends lingered nearby. He felt everyone’s eyes on him, and felt even more self-conscious. Then, the thermometer beeped.

The nurse tutted, “ _Yugi,_ I thought you were finally taking care of yourself. You shouldn’t have come to school today! Your fever is way too high for you to be running all around. I’m calling your grandpa or mother right away.” 

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but Téa beat him to it. “Ma’am, his family’s out of town. His grandpa won’t be back until the weekend.”

“Ah, that is a problem,” she mused, sighing. She shook her head and added, “But it’s against school policy to just send a student—especially one who’s this ill—home alone without permission.” 

“I’ll give him a ride home.” Joey said, thrusting his thumb into his chest. He stepped forward. “I’ll make sure he gets back fine.” 

Nurse Kawa bit her lip. Yugi shifted his weight in his seat, his face flushed. This type of situation was relatively unprecedented. Students generally stayed home when they were ill, and if they somehow came to school, a parent or guardian generally came to pick them up. It was one of the ridiculously strict school rules. He began to feel guilt for putting all of his friends and the nurse in an uncomfortable position. 

**_< <It’ll be okay. I’m here with you. Our friends are going to help us too.>>_ **

_ <<This has just turned into such a big production, I hate being treated like a child.>> _He could feel his neck growing warm. The dull throbbing in his head had intensified to an all-encompassing ache. He felt a calming empathetic feeling coming through from Yami’s end. 

**_< <Nobody thinks that, Yugi. And if they do they’re foolish.>>_ **

Yugi unclenched his jaw, not realizing that it had been tense in the first place. _ <<I just wish they’d stop staring at me.>> _

**_< <Let me take over, it was still my turn.>>_ **

_ <<That’s okay, Yami.>> _

Finally, Nurse Kawa nodded in Joey’s direction. “Alright,” she turned to Yugi. “If his parents or grandpa gives consent, that’s fine.”

Yugi shot a desperate look at his friends. _Don’t call Mom or Grandpa, they’d drop everything and come here._ But Joey winked at him. 

“Excuse me, I have to run to my club meeting,” Tristan said. “Feel better, Yugi.”

Yugi thanked him, and looked on as his friend left the room. Admittedly, he was confused; Tristan hadn’t gone to the Beautification Club in months. Maybe he was feeling uncomfortable too. Yugi stifled a cough into his sleeve. He really was inconveniencing everyone, and he didn’t know what to do. Thoughts raced through his mind, though many were too incoherent for them to register. The threat of tears stung behind his eyes, but he blinked them back. His chest tightened, and he was beginning to feel too hot, where he was too cold before. His eyes fixated on the door as he tried to contain his anxiety. He wished he could disappear as he sat there vulnerably.

**_< <It’s okay, Yugi. Let me help you.>>_ **

And Yugi let Yami take over. 

Joey turned to the nurse. “Here, his grandpa’s new cell number is five-five-five…”

_ <<He’s giving Tristan’s number. Ohhh.>> _

She dialed along and made the call.

And that was how they conned the school administration into letting Yugi go home.

After a short conversation with “Yugi’s Grandpa,” Nurse Kawa turned to the trio. “Yugi, I’m going to write you an excuse note for today, and for tomorrow as well. Joey, you’re excused for the rest of the day.” She turned to Yami, who was now in control, “If you still feel ill after tomorrow, call me right away, and I’ll see that you’re excused.”

Gratefully, Yami nodded. “Thank you.” 

“C’mon, pal. Let’s go.”

***

Yami didn’t particularly enjoy Joey’s carrying him to the parking lot. He also was not too thrilled by the stern way Téa had told Joey to drive safely. Joey wasn’t exactly known for being the best driver, but it also wasn’t like they had to go very far. The ride was fairly silent, and the pharaoh wasn’t sure if Joey had recognized him and felt uneasy, or if he just didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t as if Yami was in the conversational mood either. 

_ <<I’m sorry for freaking out before.>> _Yami could feel Yugi’s hesitation. Shame crossed over through the link. Yami knew that a lot of his partner’s feelings had been amplified by his feverish state. Even Yami could feel himself becoming more sensitive and temperamental.

**_< <You don’t have to apologize. I understand.>>_ **

There was silence both over the mind link and in the truck. 

**_< <I still love you.>>_ **

_ <<I still love you too.>> _Yami could sense a spark of positive change. He sunk back into the passenger seat. They turned a corner and hit a pothole which shook the whole van.

“Oops, sorry.” Joey said, chuckling nervously. 

“No harm. Thank you for giving us a ride home, Joey.” Yami said. He watched as Joey mouthed the word “us” to himself quizzically. Then Joey was staring at Yami. 

“ _Oh,_ hey. It’s you.”

_ <<Eyes on the road!!!!>> _

“Look out!” Yami yelled, pointing forwards as Joey nearly swerved off of the road. It hurt Yami’s throat, and caused him to cough more off to the side. Fortunately, Joey managed to swerve back into the correct side of the line.

Wide-eyed Joey went back to focusing on his surroundings. Sweat dripped down his forehead. “ _Heh heh heh,_ sorry about that, Yuge. I just didn’t know it was the _other_ you I was talking to and I got distracted.”

Yami coughed more in response. 

_ <<At least we’re almost home.>> _


	7. You can talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Joey gets them back in one piece, and he does his best to help Yami and Yugi. Yami and Yugi don't want to burden each other with their insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for your comments <33
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> Ghost - Parekh & Singh  
> Tip Pit - World Champion

Wind nipped at Yami’s face as he opened the door of the truck; he shivered, set his jaw, and forced a lethargic leg out. There was a part of him which would have been satisfied with sleeping in the passenger’s seat, but he managed to refrain from doing so out of a combination of courtesy and fear. And the fact that he kept coughing made it pretty much impossible to sleep even if he wanted to. Joey jogged over in his direction. Even when he was feeling well, small talk was never Yami’s strong suit. Fortunately for him, aside from the scare of Joey nearly crashing the truck, the two had remained fairly quiet throughout the ride. He’d been grateful that Joey hadn’t forced a conversation or pried about Yami’s presence. It wasn’t so much that Yami didn’t like Joey—on the contrary, he had become one of Yami’s friends along with Yugi’s—it was more that he was still a stranger in many ways to this time and place. It wasn’t like he had much to talk about anyway. There wasn’t much he thought about aside from the fact that he didn’t know what his purpose in this world was, or even what his original life was like, or even what his name was.  _ And Yugi.  _ He did think about Yugi a lot. He smiled, though it turned into a grimace as his limbs protested his walking. 

“You alright?” Joey asked, and Yami nodded. 

“Thank you for the ride. And for all of you helping us earlier.” 

And then it was Joey’s turn to nod. He looked away and bared his teeth into a grin. “Don’t mention it, pal.” He regained his carefree mannerisms, but the side-eye Joey was giving told a different story.

As they walked, the silence returned. Yami supposed that neither of them knew what to say. It was welcome at this point; he didn’t think he’d be up for a conversation anyway. Eyes fixed on his feet, he focused on walking in sync with his friend. Though he’d practically carried Yami earlier, Joey gave Yami about a foot of space and kept his hands deep in his pockets, though he did keep glancing over at the pharaoh. Yami’s hands fumbled for the keys to the shop, and soon enough they were in. He coughed into his sleeve as he walked through the doorway. Joey walked in behind him. The door jingled shut.

Yami glanced at the clock.  _ How is it still the afternoon?  _ This day had already felt like an eternity. He leaned against the counter. Discomfort that rivaled his own seeped through the link. Yugi hadn’t said much in a while, and Yami had meant to check in on him, but evidently the short walk from the truck to the shop had worn him out. 

**_< <Yugi? Are you alright?>> _ ** An image of a man flashed across the link, and though it was brief it was recognizable enough to Yami.  _ Yugi’s dad.  _ Then there was just shame.

_ <<I’m alright. I’m sorry about freaking out before. I—>> _ But Yami shook his head. His headache pounded in protest, but it didn’t matter. In the nurse’s office, he’d been privy to Yugi’s train of thoughts. It was rare for Yugi to get fixated on something to the point where his anxiety would spiral in the way that it had. It hurt his heart to see his partner in so much distress. 

Upon first meeting Yugi, Yami had written him off as naive and blindly optimistic, but now he’d come to realize that his empathy was one of his greatest strengths. Yes, Yugi was someone who’d wear his heart on his sleeve, and his self-sacrificing kindness was just a part of who he was. But he was brave. And he’d always stick to his morals. It wasn’t that Yugi was unaware of his vulnerabilities, it was just that he valued the safety of others over his own. 

But there were things Yugi kept to himself. After all, everyone has things he’d rather not say. Or feel. Yugi did his best to keep these feelings private from his friends, and even from Yami who shared his body. Yami would only get small hints, little pieces to the puzzle of Yugi’s more hidden side. But now he’d pieced together enough to gain a better understanding of his partner. And the more he learned, the more love he felt for him. He wished Yugi could recognize more of his admirable traits and gave himself more credit.  _ <<I’m sorry, Yami.>> _

**_< <Don’t apologize, partner. I understand.>> _ ** His thumb brushed against the Millennium Puzzle. He hoped Yugi hadn’t mistaken his silence for scorn.  **_< <And...if you’d like to talk more about it, we have plenty of time. I’m not going anywhere.>>_ **

_ Warmth. <<Thank you.>> _ There was a moment’s hesitation.  _ <<I didn’t mean for all of this to be so dramatic. I completely overreacted earlier, it just reminded me of some stuff. - - - I just don’t want to inconvenience everyone. It’s...just stupid. I wish people didn’t have to step in all of the time.>> _

**_< <It’s alright, Yugi. You’re not inconveniencing anyone. And you’re nobody’s burden. Everyone cares for you, and caring for other people is a part of life. >> _ ** Yami gestured vaguely to Joey’s loitering near the door.  **_< <Would you not act similarly if one of your friends needed help?>> _ **

Yami already knew what Yugi’s answer would be.

_ <<You’re right.>> _ It was a reluctant acceptance; nonetheless, it made Yami smile. Then he turned to Joey who was still standing there uncharacteristically shifting his weight. He could sense hesitation on his part too. It was strange—only moments ago Joey had dragged him over to the nurse’s office and then into his truck. And now he was just standing there looking at Yami like he had three heads. Was it because he wasn’t Yugi? Or was he also unsure about what to do in this situation? But then Joey made eye contact.

“Uhh, Yuge...why don’t you go lie down?” Joey suggested, taking a few steps closer. Yami nodded. His nose, which he still couldn’t breathe out of, itched and he rubbed at it with his wrist. He didn’t want to walk over to the couch, never mind the bed upstairs, but surely it’d feel better than leaning against the counter. So he pushed himself off and walked over to the couch. The pesky itch in his nose became more unbearable, and he rolled his eyes. Joey followed alongside him and asked, “Do ya need anything? Like...medicine or....” He trailed off as Yami stalled. 

“— _ hh’EKShh _ ih!” He scowled and rubbed at the underside of his nose which was now starting to run.

_ <<Bless you. Yami, how about—>> _

“Or maybe a tissue.” Joey added. 

“Thank you...yes.” He sniffled hard, and it made a squelching sound that made him cringe. The urge to sneeze again returned, but Yami sniffed again against it. Now he felt bad for calling Yugi out on doing something similar the other day. Somehow this triggered another series of coughs. This was misery. But at the very least, it was an improvement that people weren’t staring at him—that was one of the worst parts of the whole experience from earlier. When his fit stopped, Joey had returned from the bathroom with a tissue box and gave it an underhand toss in Yami’s direction. He caught it and plucked multiple tissues from the box and pressed them against the underside of his nose in one big wad. Yami was grateful for the fact that he could finally blow his nose properly. The handkerchief from earlier had gotten too used, and was currently sitting sodden and unusable in his jacket pocket. He went through another tissue before Joey brought the trash can over. 

“Thank you.” He threw the used tissues away. The congestion already was starting to build again, and Yami sighed.

“Sure, pal,” Joey said. “Anything else I can do for ya?”

“Uhh…”  _ I have no idea. _

He could feel that Yugi wanted to take over, and though he wanted to stand in for him and take all of his pain away, Yami truly didn’t exactly know how to take care of Yugi’s body. Yugi had mentioned that he’d taken medicine the other day, but what kind of medicine that had been was beyond him. He couldn’t even recall being sick himself, and this whole day had been a novel experience for him. Mentally, he kicked himself for not asking more about what Yugi needed or how to cure this ailment. All he really knew was that there wasn’t an immediate cure for it, and that rest and hydration is integral to recovery. At least Yugi was back home now and would be resting.

**_< <Okay, partner.>>_ **

He thought about alerting Joey to the fact that they were switching, but decided against it. Yugi would tell him. Insecurity crept up on him as he realized he’d been rendered useless once again. He’d have to go back to watching Yugi suffer. What good was he to Yugi in this form, really? He knew their situation was odd, and perhaps unprecedented. Their relationship was not like one that he’d seen in any of the media he’d seen. And in truth, in the world around him, he hadn’t seen many relationships outside of friendships and familial relationships. And what if nothing changed and he remained in this form for years? Would Yugi—?

It was pointless to think about. He looked down a path in his soul room. The room—which was more like a labyrinth—was dark and complex. At first he’d been wary of all of the traps, but now he knew what each room contained. He could feel Yugi’s discomfort over the link, and he hoped that none of his brooding had reached his partner. 

***

When Yugi regained control, he was glad to be sitting on his couch. It was a huge improvement from that cot in the nurse’s office. Joey was looking at him expectantly. 

“You okay?” Joey asked. He was bent forwards, examining his friend. Yugi blinked, it must’ve been weird for Joey to see him and Yami switching out so many times on a mundane day like today. 

“Yeah, Joey. Thank you, and sorry about earlier.” 

“Earlier…?” Joey squinted, but then gave a look of recognition. “ _ Ohhhh _ , gotcha. No man, it's okay. You’re really sick. Fevers mess with your head, I get it.”

Yugi released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A weak cough slipped out, but he muffled it into his shoulder. “Yeah.”

Joey’s stomach growled audibly. He looked away sheepishly.

“That’s right, we didn’t eat lunch,” Yugi said, feeling a slight wave of guilt arising.  _ Just make it up to him.  _ “How about we order out on me?”

Joey grinned. “ _ All riiight. _ ” He held up a hand to give him a high five, but Yugi shook his head. 

“I don’t want you to get sick too. You also probably shouldn’t be this close to me.” Yugi explained. Sure Joey had grabbed him earlier, and probably was already exposed to countless germs, but that didn’t mean he was going to keep the cycle going.

“Ehh...whatever,” Joey paused, “Air high-five then!”

Yugi obliged. “There are some takeout menus on the—” But Joey already knew where they were and was running towards them. Yugi chuckled. He couldn’t say that he felt particularly hungry, but he figured he should eat something. As long as he didn’t have to get up, he didn’t care. Joey came back into the room with the menus and a grin. 

“So, what’re we having?” Yugi asked.

Joey looked taken aback. “It’s your money, it should be your call!”

“I really don’t care, I doubt I can taste anything anyway.” 

“Hmmm,” Joey shuffled the pamphlets like they were trading cards. Then he held one up. “How about Chinese?” 

“Sure, Joey.” 

At Yugi’s affirmation, Joey opened the menu and scanned through it. “What do you want, Yuge?” Yugi shrugged. “Do you want some soup?” 

Yugi fought the urge to shrug again. “That sounds good.” He pulled out his wallet from his pocket, knowing that it was about to be a lot lighter. 

***

“How long did they say?” Yugi asked after Joey hung up the phone.

“‘Bout a half hour.” Yugi nodded. He opened his mouth to respond, but ended up coughing again. It lasted a while, and he could feel Joey’s eyes on him. When the intensity of the coughs died off, Joey asked, “Have you been taking anything for that cough?”

Yugi shook his head and cleared his throat. “I’ve only taken ibuprofen, we’re out of everything else.”

“Right…” Joey rose from his seat and left the room without a word.

“Joey, where are you going?”

“I was gonna get you more ibuprofen at least. I’ll text Téa and Tristan, and ask them to pick up more stuff on their way over here.”

“Thanks.” Yugi sunk back into the couch. Though he was a bit self-conscious, he mainly felt gratitude. He really was lucky to have such good friends. He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle. 

_ <<Thank you for helping me too.>> _

**_< <Of course.>> _ ** And then there was a faint  **_< <I wish I could do more.>>_ **

Did he feel a note of sadness?  _ <<You okay?>> _

**_< <Yes, partner.>> _ ** But even Yami’s words of reassurance seemed tense. Yugi frowned. He’d wanted to pry but then he realized that he’d been holding some of his own feelings back from Yami. Was it really fair to press him on things he didn’t intend to share?  **_< <I didn’t mean to cause you to worry. I just wish I could do more to help you, but I’m thankful that we have friends who can help too.>>_ **

_ <<Yami…>> _ His head pounded. Before he could decide what to say, Joey had returned with the ibuprofen and a glass of water. Yugi thanked him and took the medicine. 

There was silence both over the link and in the game shop.  _ <<I love you.>> _

**_< <And I love you. Why not rest?>> _ ** As if to prove a point, Yugi broke into another coughing fit.  **_< <I can see the problem.>>_ **

Yugi smirked.  _ <<It makes it pretty hard to sleep, but the food will be here soon anyway.>> _

“Did you want to play my Nintendo?” Yugi asked Joey. 

“Yeah! But are you feeling up for that?”

“I’m not sick enough that I’d lose in a round of Smash with you.” Yugi challenged. He actually wasn’t as confident in that statement as he made it seem, but he still enjoyed banter as much as the next guy. And he was the best Smash player of all of them. But it was hard for him to even read that takeout menu, never mind keeping up with four moving characters on a screen. 

“Oh,  _ really _ ?”

“Let’s see if you can beat me! Maybe you’ll have a chance this round.” Yugi said. He could feel that Yami was surprised and fairly amused over the link. 

“You’re  _ on.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I just heard about the LLF Comment Project from a few other lovely fics. I think it's a super good idea, and I'm a really awkward person and never know whether I should reply to comments or not. ^^;; But I want y'all to know that I really appreciate all of your kind words, and that it really makes my day to get feedback. Con-crit is always welcome here too!! <3 
> 
> The LLF Comment Project was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction  
> LLF Comment Builder  
> So I think I'll start replying, but if you don't want me to, you can write "whisper" at the end of it and I won't comment back. Thank you for all of your support, whether it was giving a kudos, bookmark, or a comment. <3


	8. it's hard to think about fate when you're whacked out on cold medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi's friends come over to take care of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support <33 Sorry it took me so long to update ^^;;
> 
> I think these two anime closings would go well with this fic 
> 
> Brave Song by Aoi Tada (from Angel Beats!)  
> Even If You Break Tomorrow - WANDS (From season 0!! aka the forbidden season)

“I thought you said you were up to this, Yugi.” Joey admonished. Though Yugi had managed to win the first round they’d played, he’d lost horribly in the next few. His movements sluggish, and his processing speed hindered, it was no wonder he’d lost. It was like he was battling himself along with the opponents on the screen. Resting the controller on his lap, he stretched his arms. Yugi leaned back into the couch cushion and groaned. 

“Maybe you’ve gotten better.” Yugi suggested. Joey shook his head. Despite his earlier celebration, it was clear that the novelty of winning had worn off. 

“I haven’t played since the last time!” Now Joey ws examining him again. “You really must be out of it.”

Yugi gave his friend a smile and a shrug. “I guess I am.” At least he wasn’t shivering anymore. It seemed like the ibuprofen had helped at least a little bit. He nearly rolled his eyes when his lungs decided to have another coughing fit.  _ That  _ was getting really old. This time it was short-lived, but he hated the feeling of his chest convulsing. Truthfully, he didn’t want to continue playing. It had been his idea, but staring at the screen was exacerbating his headache.

“Ehh, then let’s take a break,” Joey suggested, “‘Sides, beating you when you’re sick really cheapens the win. I’ll beat you fair and square later.”

“You’re on. I’m gonna hold you to that.”

Joey chuckled. Before Yugi could stand up, he rose to switch off the game system. “Did you want to watch something?”

“I don’t care—you can pick,” Yugi said, voice cracking on the last word. He cleared his throat and added, “And hey if you want to play another game, feel free. I don’t mind watching.”

“Nah, the food’s gonna be here soon anyway. Let’s channel surf.”

Yugi let himself sink further into the couch cushion. Joey had the habit of watching two or more TV shows at once by switching during commercial breaks. It drove the gang  _ crazy.  _ Tristan once ruined a pillow because of Joey's impatience for commercials. They’d missed over a minute of the new episode of a show they’d all been following. Tristan’s rage manifested in the form of destruction on the nearest object. The pillow he’d been holding ripped right down the center. It had happened at Téa’s house, and she’d yelled at them both. Yugi had watched from the background. They both had to apologize to her mother, who was understandably not happy either. Come to think of it, they hadn’t all been to her house since the incident.

After two minutes of watching the card game channel, there was a knock at the door. Joey stood up again and told Yugi he’d get it. As Yugi watched him, he realized something; it really was nice having friends who felt so comfortable in his home. He felt a warmth blossoming inside of his heart. It had been awhile since he’d spent time with his friends outside of school, homework and dueling. With all of the chaos lately, it was easy to overlook the smaller things. He took a moment to say a silent thank you, along with a verbal one to his friend.

“Thanks.” Yugi said as his friend placed the soup and another glass of water in front of him. 

“Don’t mention it...Thank  _ you _ for the food!”

The soup felt good going down Yugi’s throat, though he couldn’t quite taste it. Earlier, he hadn’t even asked what kind of soup he was getting, but it looked like it was chicken noodle. His nose was beginning to run from the steam, so he grabbed another tissue. He pressed it to the glistening underside of his nose and blew it discreetly. Then he remembered something.

“Hey, Joey?”

“Yeah?” There was a note of concern, and Yugi was quick to elaborate.

”This is my last box of tissues...do you think—”

“Sure, I’ll ask them to pick some up too.” 

“I’ll pay you guys ba—”

“Don’t sweat it.” Joey interrupted again, taking a large bite of chicken. He swallowed and added, “Just relax.” 

_ Relax.  _ Did he look tense? He looked down, and his hand was clenched into a fist.  _ Ah.  _ He thought back to Yami lying next to him. In retrospect, that had been the first time he’d relaxed in awhile. He hadn’t really had a break since coming back to Domino until now. And even now, he had things looming over his head.  _ How was he supposed to get his work done now? More would surely pile up.  _ Then there were the more serious things he hadn’t been able to fully process yet. Fate had more in store for him and his friends. And Yami. Especially Yami. 

He felt like a pawn. If his destiny was truly set, all he could do was wait for the next catastrophe to occur. He could feel it. And Yami could too. The uncertainty, the unavoidable nature of their fate. Right now, he couldn’t bring himself to put an optimistic spin on it all. The best he could do was focus on his food, which wasn’t easy, considering it had no taste. But he concentrated on the texture and warmth of it. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for him to keep ruminating, and it wasn’t like he had the energy to devote to it. The last thing he wanted was to worry Yami further. He’d been quiet for awhile, but then again, he usually was when Yugi had friends over. 

“What’s the matter?” Joey asked. “I mean...besides the obvious. I mean, ya’ look down…” 

Yugi sighed and looked at his friend and then at the TV. “I don’t know.” His hand was shaking. He could see it. Yugi fumbled with the buttons of his jacket.

“C’mon, you can talk to me.” 

“I...I don’t know how to explain it.”

Joey swallowed a mouthful of chicken. “Is it about Battle City?”

“A little bit,” Yugi paused and coughed. “But...I just know there’s more that’s going to happen. It’s a lot of stress. And even all of the homework and work that’s left to do until then. That’s pretty small in comparison, but it’s just something else in the way. It’s just…I don’t want to see anyone in danger, again...” He bit his lip. “I almost lost you guys…”

Joey put his meal on the coffee table, and angled his body towards his friend. “It’s okay, Yuge. We’re not going anywhere.” He went to pat Yugi’s shoulder but retracted his hand. Maybe Yugi’s earlier scolding had resonated with him. Proudly, he added, “I’m a lot harder to get rid of then you’d think!”

Yugi smiled. “You’re right. It’s just—”

“We’re never gonna know everything that happens. We just gotta roll with it. We’ve got that bond of friendship, too. You, me, Tristan and Téa! And the pharaoh. We’ll just keep looking out for each other.”

Eyes stinging with the threat of tears, Yugi managed to say, “You’re right.” He blinked hard, preventing any tears from falling. He was almost grateful for the fact that he started coughing again. At least it was an excuse to look away. Joey was right, after all; there are no guarantees with anything. But he could still put his faith in his friends. Though it was embarrassing at the moment, they’d really had his back earlier at school. 

“You okay?” Joey asked.

Yugi coughed a final time. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat and excused himself. Releasing a slow breath, he realized his friend was standing in front of him.

“I’ll get you another glass of water.” And Joey was out of the room before Yugi could say anything. He tried to tune into the commercial on the TV. It was one with an annoying jingle, but he didn’t recognize it. He was sure Yami wouldn’t like it either. 

**_< <You’re right, partner, I don’t.>>_ **

Yugi laughed, surprised at the sudden interjection. This triggered a new fit of coughing, but he didn’t mind it as much. 

**_< <Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you start coughing again.>>_ **

_ <<No, no, don’t worry—It’s okay!>> _

There was a pause.  **_< <I hate seeing you in pain...Could we split your pain in half at least? I only was ill for a few hours in your stead, and I promised you the day.>>_ **

Yugi bit his lip. He’d want to do the same for Yami if the roles were reversed, but he hated the idea of his other half suffering just as much. It was hard enough to watch earlier. He sighed.  _ <<Okay, but I’m alright right now. Téa and Tristan are bringing medicine soon, anyway. How about you be in control after they leave?>> _

Joey returned with the water just as Yami agreed to the terms. 

“Thank you.”

***

Téa and Tristan returned with the promised medicine and tissues. To Yugi’s surprise, they’d even brought mandarin oranges. He’d thanked them, and restated that he’d like to reimburse them, but his friends refused his offer. 

“Don’t worry, it really wasn’t expensive. And besides, you’d do the same too.” Téa assured him. Yugi had sighed, adding another thank you. He couldn’t say he was surprised—his friends were just that kind. When he saw what kind of medicine they’d purchased, he grimaced. This brand was  _ potent _ , and always made him feel dazed after taking it. Though, it at least would stop his coughing so that he could sleep later. It was a fair enough trade-off. 

“Here, why don’t you take this?” As if reading his mind, Tristan handed him the bag from the pharmacy. 

Yugi nodded and accepted the offering. “Thank you.” 

“Hey, you don’t have to keep saying thank you! It’s fine, and it’s gonna get old.” Téa said, waving her finger. 

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll just say thank you for today, for before and for whatever might come later.” 

“What?” Téa looked flustered, and even Tristan looked away. 

“Hey, that’s what friends are for pal, right?” Joey said. He made the motion to playfully hit Yugi’s arm, but Téa grabbed his forearm before he could make the impact. 

“What are you doing?” She scolded. “He’s gonna end up dropping his water.”

“ _ Whaaat? _ I wasn’t gonna  _ punch _ him! I was—”

Yugi took the appropriate dosage and looked away as the three squabbled. It was fairly rare for Tristan to take on the peacekeeping role, as he was usually the one fighting with Joey, but he did so anyway. 

“Take it easy, guys. Yugi doesn’t want to hear this.”

There was a moment of silence. Three pairs of eyes were on Yugi. 

“Sorry, Yuge.” Joey apologized. 

Yugi chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’s all fine.” He looked at the trio. “Why don’t you guys sit down? You can turn on whatever you want, and the controllers are in the cabinet if you want to play something.”

They watched more of the dueling channel for a while. And gradually as the medicine began working, Yugi’s thoughts grew hazier. His head was bobbed forward, and he could tell he was fighting a losing battle with his fatigue. As he was about to give into it, Téa addressed him.

“Yugi, if you’re tired, why don’t you rest in your bed? You’re going to get a stiff neck like that.”

“Yami said the same thing,” Yugi mumbled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “I wouldn’t be such a good host if I just ditched you guys…”

“Yuge, you say that like we were invited in!” Joey interjected, smiling.

“I just feel bad, you guys came all this way...You just got here…”

Téa wagged her finger. “Don’t feel bad. You should rest. We can go up and check on you in an hour, okay?”

The urge to argue was overshadowed by Yugi’s fatigue. Additionally, the medicine made it harder for him to focus. He put up his hands, resigning. “Okay. Th—I appreciate you guys coming over.” He rose slowly. He’d be fine.

“Do you need help?” Tristan asked, standing along with him. Yugi’s eyes widened as Joey also stood up.  _ They’re really thinking about carrying me up the stairs.  _

He waved his hands. “Ah, I’m okay to get up.” Though a bit dazed, he didn’t feel nearly as dizzy as he had earlier. But it didn’t matter. Joey and Tristan were exchanging a silent look over Yugi’s head. They were going to follow him up at the very least. And they did follow him. Fortunately, they weren’t dragging him up the stairs or carrying him—he was thankful for that. He knew he was moving slowly, but he didn’t care. His joints didn’t feel sore, anymore, and his coughing fits had mostly subsided. 

Once they got to the bedroom, Joey and Tristan hesitated in the doorway. Then Joey put a box of tissues and a glass of water on the bedside table. Yugi hadn’t even noticed that his friend had been carrying them, but then again, the edges of his vision were fuzzy anyway. Satisfied with the fact that Yugi was all set, Joey and Tristan exchanged another tacit glance. Yugi nodded in their direction.  _ Thank you.  _

“Just yell if you need anything...alright?” Joey told him, flashing a thumbs up. Yugi nodded and returned the gesture.

“Do you want the lights off?” Tristan asked. Yugi nodded and thanked them both despite his earlier promise. Besides, he’d only promised Téa. The room went dark. Then he was alone. 

_ Well, not quite alone,  _ Yugi thought, looking down at his puzzle. Knowing that he could call out to Yami at any point was a comfort in itself, but he’d refrain from it for now. He was just going to sleep after all. The thought of changing into his pajamas crossed his mind, but it was short-lived. Instead, he removed his jacket and flopped onto the bed. It felt like a warm embrace as he replaced his jacket with the quilt. Nestling further into the blankets, he shifted into the fetal position. Now he could sleep. He closed his eyes. 

And when he opened them, he wasn’t in his bed anymore.


	9. Elephants in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and Yami chat about what's been bothering them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support <33 
> 
> Recommended listening:  
> Rivers Cuomo - I Was Made For You (I'm not convinced this isn't about Yugi and Yami :P )

_Where am I?_ Yugi almost asked aloud. He remembered closing his eyes, but he definitely wasn’t in his bedroom anymore—never mind his bed. He shook his head and looked around. Recognition set in slowly as he blinked. He’d been here before, twice even. It was Yami’s soul room. He did a double take. _But where was Yami?_

“Couldn’t sleep?” Yugi turned around and there stood his partner. He’d always had a knack for startling Yugi. Goosebumps ran up his arms. Now Yami was standing in front of him, looking at him with a sympathetic gaze. 

“I thought I did...I guess not.”

Being in the soul room was a different experience all-together. Yugi didn’t feel the same effects of his ailment in this realm. While he still felt fatigued, his other symptoms were absent. Here, he and Yami were on equal footing. His other half’s smile wavered for a fraction of a moment. Then he asked, “What’s troubling you, partner?” 

Yugi knew he wasn’t asking about the fact that he was ill. He released a languid breath—he didn’t think they’d be having this talk today. But perhaps it was overdue. At this point they could read each other too well to even have the ability to be dishonest.

“I guess I’m worried about the future. And I’m worried about you and me.” He paused, trying to gauge his other half’s reaction. Yami nodded, as if encouraging him to continue. Finally, Yugi said, “I think today was just a lot.” Yami’s eyes flickered to his shoes. Subconsciously, Yugi’s hand reached out and his partner accepted it into his own. Warmth radiated through his less-than-corporal body. Yami suggested that they sit and led him over to a stairwell. They walked in sync, still linked at the hands. The sounds of their footsteps echoed throughout the labyrinth. And then they sat on the lowest step together. _Deja vu._

“I think about that as well, partner.” Yami said, breaking the silence. “About our future and our fate. I’m grateful that you’re willing to help me find my memories, but I don’t want to be torn from you. I do still feel that...emptiness…There’s just so much I don’t know about who I used to be.”

Yugi gave his partner’s hand a squeeze. 

“More importantly, I don’t want to see danger befall you or our friends.” Yami added. They looked straight ahead. The room wasn’t as dark as it had been the last time Yugi had been here. Carefully crooking his neck so that his hair wasn’t in the way, Yugi leaned his head on the pharaoh's shoulder. It seemed to be a perfect fit. 

Yugi ran his thumb over Yami’s. “I think danger will come for us, whether we seek it out or not.” 

“You’re right, partner,” he said. With his free hand, he caressed Yugi’s cheek. “Though it sounds bleak when it’s put that way.” They sat in silence for a moment. Yugi sighed dramatically before nuzzling his cheek against his other half’s shoulder. A hum of laughter or surprise escaped from Yami’s lips. 

“You’re warm.” Yugi murmured, resting his head again on the perfect spot that connects Yami’s neck with its shoulder. “It feels nice.”

“I’m warm…” Yami repeated, as if the words were foreign to him.

“Mhmm.”

Yami squeezed his partner’s hand. “I’m glad.” Something in his tone sounded different. He could feel a sense of longing from the two words alone. 

“What’s on your mind?” Yugi asked, lifting his head. He rotated his body to the side to see his partner’s face better. As soon as he’d made eye contact with Yugi, he’d looked away.

“Ah…”

He, too, was hesitant to share his thoughts. 

“I’ve been thinking about our future, too.”

The room was silent once again. It wasn’t quite comfortable, but it wasn’t _un_ comfortable, either. Yugi’s vision became fuzzy, so he closed his eyes again. If Yami wanted to elaborate, he’d listen, but he didn’t want to press him further if he wasn’t ready to share. 

Finally, Yami repeated his partner's sentiment, “Today has been a lot.” Yugi opened his eyes slowly, and saw that the pharaoh was slouching. His free arm was being used to prop up his head, elbow resting on knee. Without another thought, Yugi drew him into his chest in an embrace. It was a surprise hug from the side, and Yami’s arms were pinned to his sides. Initially he tensed at the sudden hug, but ended up leaning into his partner. 

“It has.” Yugi affirmed. There was more he’d wanted to say, more questions he wanted to ask, but the reality was he knew Yami wouldn’t be able to answer his more pressing ones. In fact, nobody would be able to. Who knew how long they’d have together? 

But then, does anyone really know? 

What good would come from thinking about the end of a relationship before it even begins? Now that he was thinking about it, it seemed futile to worry about such a thing. If they both hope for forever, isn’t that enough? It was the first moment he’d had real clarity in the past few days. 

“Partner…” Yami started, “I can’t move.”

Only now realizing how tightly he was squeezing his partner, Yugi gasped and loosened his grip. He apologized, but he heard Yami chuckle, and then he did the same. And then, there was a mutual embrace. Yami’s arms were strong. He’d always known that, but now he was _feeling_ it. Yugi buried his face into his chest. It felt right, satisfying even. He didn’t want to move, to breathe, to blink. Even if things were to end tomorrow, why couldn’t they have today? 

“I just wish I could give you everything you deserve.” It was so low that Yugi couldn’t tell if it was said over the mind link or if it had come out of Yami’s lips. 

“What do you mean?” Yugi asked, drawing away enough to see his partner’s expression. He felt his own jaw tensing. Did Yami feel inadequate? 

“I…” Yami averted his gaze. “I don’t have a body of my own, and there are times when I can’t help you. And I want to be there for you always.”

Yugi froze. Was that really what he thought? “Yami—”

“I’m sorry,” Yami said, “I just feel useless at times like these. I’m relieved you seem to be feeling better here, partner, but I wish I could take care of you like our friends have been. I fear I’ve been burdening you lately.”

Impassioned, Yugi took Yami in by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek. A tinge of pink replaced his lips and spread across Yami’s face. 

Seeing his dumbfounded expression, Yugi smirked, frustration disappearing. He said, “You’re lucky—if you’d said something like that to Joey or Tristan, they’d probably sock you in the face.”

“ _What? Why would I say—”_

Yugi put a finger to his other half’s lips and smiled at the indignant reply, but it faded as he remembered the original topic. “Seriously, Yami, you’ve already helped me so much. I know our situation is a little different right now, but it doesn’t mean it’s bad,” he said, moving his hand back down so that it was on top of Yami’s. He listed, “For one thing, you went to school for me earlier. You helped me with my homework, made sure I ate...helped me sleep. And you helped me feel better on the stairs just yesterday. Now it’s my turn, I guess. You do so much for me every day.” He smiled. "Nobody can do everything.”

Yami sighed.

“And I do wish you had your body and memories too, I hate seeing you go through this.” Yugi added. “In a perfect world…” He couldn’t quite finish the statement. But he wished that Yami could have his identity, his memories, his own body, his true name...and that he could have Yugi too. Yami nodded in a gesture of mutual understanding, then kissed Yugi’s forehead with soft lips. He would’ve thought the pharaoh’s lips would be rigid, but he stood—or sat—corrected.

“Then, as we continue our journey, let’s strive for that future.” Yami said. Yugi had to wonder if he was blushing too. But even if he was, he didn't care. They’d finally addressed the elephants in the room, and now they weren’t so intimidating. The room was getting fuzzy again, and his limbs felt the tingle of pins and needles. He was too tired to maintain this form and host his body at the same time.

Yami must’ve picked up on this, because he said, “You must be tired. Why not go back to bed?” There was a gentle look in his eyes, and his face was even adorned with a smile. 

Hesitantly, Yugi nodded. He wanted nothing more than to remain in the arms of the pharaoh, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay much longer. “Then how about one for the road?”

The look of bemusement Yugi had adored crossed his other half’s face again, so he moved slowly and deliberately, pulling his partner in. Recognizing the gesture, Yami, too leaned in. Their lips met clumsily, noses bumping. Then again, softly. There was a tenderness to the kiss. Any remaining tension in Yugi’s body melted away. He ended it with a light peck to Yami’s lower lip. “I love you.” Eyes fluttered open.

“I love you.” 

And then Yugi was asleep in his bed.

***

Nearly jolting upwards, Yugi awakened with a start. He sighed, the tail end of his exhale transforming into a series of coughs, each aggravating his raw throat. Sensing a presence, he sat up and looked around. Téa was in the doorway. 

“Sorry if I just woke you,” she said. 

“It’s okay.” His voice was hoarse, and he reached for the glass of water at his bedside table. Taking a sip, he reflected on what transpired in the soul room.

_ <<Did that really happen?>> _

**_< <Yes, that was no dream.>> _ **Yami affirmed. 

_ <<I would’ve been sad if it were!>> _

**_< <As would I.>>_ **

“How are you feeling, Yugi?” Téa asked.

 _Pretty good._ He looked up at his friend. They were both in the dark still. He coughed into his shoulder. “I feel a little better. You can turn the light on if you want.”

So she did. The sudden change made his eyes water. She approached the bed. He straightened his posture, still squinting. His eyes fluttered shut as he stifled a sneeze into the crook of the arm furthest from his guest. Yami blessed him and he murmured a thank you under his breath, sniffling.

“I brought a thermometer so you can take your temperature.” She extended an arm, offering the device.

“Thanks, Téa.” Now he sounded congested. She opened her mouth to say something, perhaps that he shouldn’t be thanking her, but seemed to think better of it. Yugi accepted the thermometer and put it in his mouth, positioning it under his tongue. They waited in silence as the device beeped. And then it gave a final reading. He still had a fever, but it was now a low-grade one. 

“At least it looks like it’s going down.” Téa said as Yugi put the thermometer off to the side. He nodded and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Can I get you anything, Yugi?”

He shook his head. “I’m okay. Thank you—I mean, I’m really grateful you guys all helped me out today.”

“Of course!” She put her hands on her hips. Passionately, she declared, “That’s what friends do.”

“You’re right.” Yugi smiled and chuckled. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was getting late. “I don’t wanna hold you guys up, though.” 

“You’re not keeping us from anything!” she said. She took a moment to examine him. “But you do look really tired.”

As if on cue, he yawned. “Just a little.” She rolled her eyes.

“Then, I think we’ll get going and let you rest. There’s more soup in the fridge, and mandarins on the counter. Just call me if you need anything.”

Yugi nodded. He thanked her, breaking their agreement for the second time in the past few minutes. She gave him a chastising look. 

“You’d better rest tonight. Don’t stay up playing games!” 

“I won’t, I won’t,” he said, holding up his hands. 

“Feel better, Yugi. We’ll come by tomorrow?”

Yugi nodded and flashed a smile. She asked if he wanted the lights off, and he told her that he did. Then she was gone. He blinked his puffy eyes, adjusting to the change in lighting. He plucked a few tissues and blew his nose. His nostrils felt even more chapped than they did the day prior. He sighed—it couldn’t be helped. Coughing again, he plucked more tissues and spat out phlegm. He walked over to the waste bin in his room and threw away the used tissues. 

**_< <Are you ready?>> _ **Now Yami was at his side. He looked at his other half expectantly. 

“Ready for— _ohhh.”_ That’s right, he told Yami they could mind shuffle once his friends left. “Are you sure?”

The spirit nodded. “Absolutely.” 

So they switched.


	10. moments between sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi takes care of Yami. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support, everyone. <3 I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I do know how I want this story to end, and I'd guess there will probably be two, maybe three more chapters. :)
> 
> Soundtrack for this chap:  
> The Head and the Heart - Let's Be Still

The first thing Yami noticed was that the room was dim. He had intended to go down to the kitchen and have more to eat, but this changed as he took control. Immediately, he felt weakened, and even his steady resolve was affected. His eyes, he noted, were puffy and were even watering. Even standing still was taxing. He was tired—very tired. Apparently picking up on this, Yugi gently suggested he take a nap. It took a bit more coaxing from his partner, but finally Yami agreed. A shiver went up his spine as he walked over to the bed. All he wanted in this moment was to bundle himself in the blankets.

“If you want pajamas, they’re in the first drawer,” Yugi said, projecting out at his side. 

Hesitantly, Yami lingered, leaning against the dresser. “Is that okay?” He asked. 

“Of course!” He said, “What’s mine is yours.” 

Self-consciously, he opened the drawer. He wouldn’t have thought of changing clothes, but figured that since Yugi brought it up, he ought to do so. He picked up the sky-blue pajama set he’d seen his partner wear countless times. The material felt soft in his hands. He couldn’t recall wearing such a soft fabric, and the idea of doing so elicited a smile. It wasn’t particularly his style, but it was something of Yugi’s that he’d be wearing. Admonishing his own train of thought, he shook his head; technically,  _ everything _ he wore was Yugi’s. But in his defense, he’d never worn these—not that he could recall, anyway. There was a numbness behind his skull where once reigned a dull ache.  _ What was he doing again?  _ Gazing at the pajamas, he remembered his task. He removed his shirt, shivering and coughing as his skin was exposed to the air. Goosebumps prickled and spread across his bare skin. The buttons on the nightshirt took a minute for him to fasten under the Millennium Puzzle, but soon enough he was clothed. He looked in the direction of the mirror, but couldn’t make out his reflection in the dark. 

“You might want to set an alarm,” Yugi suggested. The hair on his neck bristled at the sound of his partner’s voice. Had he been watching Yami stand there staring into space this whole time? He was too tired to feel embarrassed. Lightheartedly, Yugi added, “It’s really weird waking up from what’s supposed to be a short nap at like two in the morning.”

“Ah…You’re right.” Dumbly, he looked over to the alarm clock. He was very familiar with Yugi’s method of silencing its alarm in the morning, but he couldn’t remember which buttons on the device actually  _ set _ it. And right now they all looked the same. He stared at it, eyes focusing with determination to figure it out. It was too dark to read the text under each button, he realized. Just as he was about to ask about the mechanics of it, Yugi put a hand on his shoulder.

“Here, let me show you.” His tone was warm and calm. Yugi was always patient when it came to matters like this. No matter how ignorant Yami was of something, he would never condescend to him—or to anyone really. Following Yugi’s directions, he pressed the buttons. Yami thanked him, but Yugi dismissed it, assuring, “You would’ve figured it out!”

Extremities still speckled with goosebumps, Yami retired to the bed. Yugi followed, lying beside him. Though his partner wasn’t corporal, he could feel warmth and comfort radiating from him. It seemed the roles had reversed. He faced his partner, still only able to make out his general silhouette in the darkness. But now he could feel that Yugi was caressing his cheek. A silence had befallen them, but it was Yugi who broke it.

“I should be thanking  _ you _ ,” he murmured, “For helping me so much.” 

“I...You’re welcome.” Yami said over the thudding noise of his own heartbeat. He rested his eyes but found that he was now unable to breathe out of one of his nostrils. He sniffled hard, to no avail. Dazed, he blinked and tried to inhale through his nose again. It didn’t work—instead, coughs rattled his chest. It was...irritating. Just a moment ago he was breathing freely. He rotated so that he was lying on his back, and emitted a groan. 

“It might help you breathe better if you stack the pillows,” Yugi suggested. “So you can prop your head up better.” 

“Ah…” He shifted so that he was sitting up again and adjusted the pillows. He struck the sides of both pillows as he’d seen his partner do. “Like this?”

“Yeah—are you comfortable?”

Yami assessed himself. Some of the pressure in his sinuses was releasing. He closed his eyes and said, “Of course, I’m with you, after all.” Even with his eyes closed, Yami was sure that he felt his partner’s fingers running through his hair. Slowly he exhaled.

“...I’m glad.” There was a mixture of amusement and warmth in his partner’s voice. Yami could feel himself drifting off. Yugi was humming something he had heard before, but he couldn’t place the melody. It was nice. The warm and soft caresses from his partner’s hands were even nicer. Just days ago, he’d considered the idea of them being nestled together like this to be a pipe dream. As foggy as all of his thoughts were, he made a point of taking it all in—Yugi’s warmth, his voice, his kindness, the stillness of the room, how easy it was to let go at this moment. He’d add this to his growing list of favorite memories. 

***

Yami awakened to the sound of that ear-splitting alarm, along with a series of coughs from his body. He struck the device in the same way he’d seen Yugi do it and was granted silence.  _ Yugi.  _ Was he still there? Distress creeping in, he jerked his head to see if his partner was still on the bed. The action made him cough more. It was in vain, as he could barely see in the dark.

“Hey, Yami—you okay?” Yugi asked, “What’s the matter?” 

He coughed again. He felt a warmth on his back. Yugi was sitting beside him. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” 

“No, I...” he hesitated, it sounded clingy to say aloud, but he could feel Yugi’s worry over the link. Sighing, he said it anyway in a mumble. “I just was wondering if you were still there.”

Yami felt a staticky but warm peck on his cheek. “Of course I am. I wouldn’t leave you.”

His face flushed with embarrassment. “You should’ve rested, too.” He looked away, clearing his throat, the act making him aware of how raw the area had become. He’d been awake for about two minutes and he was already becoming flustered. 

“I was,” Yugi defended, giving the same spot of his cheek another kiss, “I love being next to you.”

“And I love being next to  _ you _ .” Yami said, now covered in goosebumps again. But this time they weren’t from the fever.

“Are you hungry?” Yugi asked. Though it was hard to see his partner’s expression in the dark, he could hear the tenderness in his voice, and imagined his lips were forming a half-smile. The feeling of warmth returned as he remembered how their conversation in the soul room had ended. Unconsciously, he touched his lower lip. Yami paused, realizing that he had zoned out again. He didn’t feel particularly hungry, but assumed that since Yugi had barely eaten two meals, it’d make sense to have more. After all, that’s what he was going to do earlier. 

“I can eat.” He answered, giving a thumbs-up.

“Okay!”

Yugi hovered beside him, telling him to take his time as he stood up. 

***

The kitchen floor had felt cool on Yami’s feet. He’d eaten leftover soup, with Yugi instructing him on how to work the microwave—the amount of time he spent watching the device hum felt like an eternity, but apparently it was only a minute. He’d even peeled and tasted a mandarin for the first time. None of the food had much of a taste, but he remembered that Yugi had mentioned that earlier. The dishes were left in the sink. He’d felt guilty, but Yugi insisted on doing them himself tomorrow. Reluctantly, he accepted. He didn’t know if it was the fatigue, the fever, or a mixture of both, but everything was still hazy and even chewing and swallowing had taken significant effort. He had denied Yugi’s offer of taking back over the body, but he was relatively silent otherwise. Talking irritated his throat, and he just was too tired to think. 

In the classroom, he had felt worse. The fluorescent lights on a normal day were headache-inducing. Trying to stay awake and paying attention to the teacher’s monotonous voice also was grating. Yugi on the other hand had a nice voice. He might’ve hated the stares from Yugi’s peers, but he liked when Yugi looked at him. Usually he’d smile. Even when he’d gaze down at the Millennium Puzzle, he’d feel that warmth. He was staring into space when Yugi suggested they go back to bed. He’d nodded. A thought occurred to him.

“Should I take a bath or shower first?” He asked. Usually his partner did that at night.

“Nah, let’s do that tomorrow.”

And they lied on the bed just as they had an hour ago. Yugi stroked his cheek as he’d done before. Sleep hit Yami like a rock. 

***

“...Yami?” 

“Yami?”

“Hey…”

Was that Yugi’s voice? Everything was too hot.  _ He  _ was too hot. It was like the fire incident at the warehouse. Was this a nightmare? He looked around—was he in Yugi’s bedroom?

He was suffocating. Gasping for relief. Coughing as the breath caught in his throat. Thrashing, he couldn’t free his legs.  _ Why was he tangled?  _

“ _ Hey _ , Yami. It’s okay.” It was definitely Yugi. “I think your—my _ —our  _ fever is breaking.”

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that he was in Yugi’s bed. Somehow, the sheets had twisted around his legs. He felt like he was burning. The pajamas were drenched with sweat and were matted to his skin. His bangs clung to his slick forehead as he squirmed out of the blankets. He sat up, breathing as deeply as he could without coughing. There was some relief from removing the extra layer, but he was still sweating. Wearily, he nodded.

“It’s alright. It means we’re getting better.” Yugi assured, fingers tracing the outline of Yami’s face. 

“This feels worse.” He mumbled, undoing a few buttons on the nightshirt. He rubbed at the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve. 

Yugi made a sympathetic noise. “Maybe a bath would be a good idea, after all.”

Yami nodded again. 

“I could take it from here.” Yugi offered, smiling. 

Yami hesitated and shook his head. “That’s alright, Yugi. It’s only been a few hours, and I spent most of it sleeping.” He said, hoping to assure his partner. Yugi relented and they walked to the bathroom together—or rather, Yami walked and Yugi hovered.

Again, he followed Yugi’s instructions. This evening—or perhaps it was early in the morning now—was turning out to be quite educational. The stopper was in the drain, and the faucet released tepid water.

“And then just let it fill up.” Yugi said. He froze. “Wait, this is your first real bath here! Why don’t we make it special?” He pointed to the closet.

“Hmm?” Yami opened the door.

“Here, put a few drops of this in the water,” Yugi said, pointing at a small bottle. 

**_< <Essential oils?>>_ **

_ <<Yeah! It’s lavender.>> _

He did so. Once the tub was halfway full, he turned the faucet off. His body, which had been burning, now trembled as he removed the damp pajamas. Yami shuddered and climbed into the water. Yugi hovered nearby. Relief was immediate as he leaned into the water, allowing his body to be submerged up to his neck. He massaged his face with the damp washcloth Yugi had given him, washing away the sweat. He sighed, only a weak cough following the breath. 

“You don’t have to go crazy washing your hair today. You can just relax and soak for awhile.” Yugi said, sitting at the side of the tub. 

“Okay, Partner.” Yami replied. He could even breathe better now and was able to smell the lavender. Yugi reached his free hand, smiling at him. Yami reciprocated both gestures. And they stayed that way until the water got too cold.


	11. Yugi Muto's day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Yugi chill together on their day off from school. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all of your support <33 Sorry this update took forever. 
> 
> Vibe for this chapter. ^_^  
> Oh Wonder - Technicolour Beat  
> SID - Sleep

It’s still early in the morning—or at least early enough for the sun to be beaming in through the window. If Yami weren’t coughing so much, he’d probably have gone back to sleep after bathing. But it proved to be too disruptive, so he gave up on trying to nap on the couch. Instead, they lingered on the couch, conversations between them ebbing and flowing for the past hour or so. Yugi supposed that between the two of them, they’d rested a sufficient amount for now, anyway. At this point in the day, Yugi would’ve been on his way to school—but not today for obvious reasons. It was a Tuesday, yet it felt more like a lazy Saturday. He paused to take this moment in; he hadn’t processed it yesterday, but he was grateful for this peaceful day of no official responsibilities. Silently, he thanked Yami and his friends.

Yugi looked tenderly over to his other half. He’d laid a blanket over his lap, flushed cheek resting against a pillow. Yami had felt a chill after bathing, but was hesitant to pull it up to his neck. Yugi assumed he didn’t want to overheat again. They’d been watching TV, but switched it off not long after. 

Currently, Yami was wearing one of Yugi’s black tank tops. It was one of his older ones. A faded Nintendo logo stretched across the chest and the whole shirt was a few shades lighter than it had been when he’d received it as a gift years ago. He hadn’t worn it much outside of his home—but then again, up until recently he hadn’t had much reason to leave. And even when he did, he’d only had a handful of outfits he felt comfortable wearing outside of his school uniform. His middle school years had done a number on him. Prior to solving the puzzle, Yugi had packed all of his chokers and bracelets away, only occasionally picking them out when he knew he’d be alone. 

Kids could be cruel. 

He’d refused to give up his love of games, but he’d figured that toning down his outfits would be one less thing for his peers to pick on him for. But that was then. 

And then one day he woke up and he was wearing one of his favorite chokers. He smiled. Nowadays, he didn’t have to worry over such frivolous matters. While he still carried the habit of wearing his uniform on non-school days, he was starting to phase out of it.

Now the silence was suffocating him. He looked over to his partner. His eyelids were at half-mast, and he seemed to be staring off into space. Yugi put an intangible hand on his other half’s bicep.

“Are you still tired? We could go back to bed.”

His eyelashes fluttered as he opened his mouth to speak. “No, I— _ Huh’EKTshh _ ! I’m fine here.”

“Bless you...If you’re sure.”

Yami nodded. “Thank you. Truly, I am content just sitting here.” His voice was thick with congestion. He put his hand so that it was linked with Yugi’s. His nostrils flared again. With his free hand, he rubbed his nose, alleviating the remaining itch. 

“Is your head still hurting?” Yugi asked. 

Yami’s jaw tensed as he shook his head. “It feels better than before.”

“Ah…good.” He leaned closer to his partner. 

They were sitting in relative silence again, but now of a more comfortable kind. They didn’t need to talk or to have the television on to enjoy the other’s company. Knowing that Yami was there was a great comfort to him. Ever since they’d started talking, Yugi had been able to sleep much easier. There was something comforting about knowing he was only a call—or _ thought _ in some cases—away. 

The clock dinged, alerting its listeners that it was eight o’clock. Yami sneezed again, and Yugi said “bless you.” It wasn’t something Yugi had grown up saying, but ever since Yami had asked him about that particular superstition and blessing him, he’d found himself saying it as well. After all, they were two souls sharing a body, surely that would put them at more risk for losing a soul—at least that’s what Yami had expressed. 

Grating-sounding coughs shook the couch. Although Yami had taken the medicine, it didn’t seem to have kicked in yet—or maybe it had and that’s why he looked so dazed. Another pang of guilt struck Yugi in the chest as he hovered. He could see Yami fighting for control, gritting his teeth, setting his jaw. Stress lines deepened in his forehead. He had to sit up just to battle it. In this intangible form, there wasn’t much Yugi could do besides attempting to rub Yami’s back. How futile. Now he  _ really _ knew how Yami had been feeling. 

After what felt like eons—but probably was about a minute or less in reality—Yami’s coughing ceased. His breath was ragged as he regained his composure. His eyebrows drew together as he released a slow breath with a small cough punctuating the end. Then he reached for the glass of water on the coffee table. 

“Hey…” Yugi said as his other half drank another cautious sip of water. “You know, it’s been over twelve hours since you’ve taken over. Let me tag in for now.”

Yami’s face contorted in what could only be described as a pout. Yugi bit back a laugh and mirrored the expression in a more ironic way.  _ So cute.  _ Slowly, the former pharaoh sat up straighter. He looked at Yugi with unfocused eyes. His mouth opened and then closed. He blinked, gaze softening. After a few seconds of eye contact, Yami’s lips curved into a semi-smile and he nodded. Yugi wrapped his hands around his other half’s. There was that warm spark.

After a moment of adjustment, Yugi rose from his seat. There was a light pounding behind his skull, but as Yami said it wasn’t as bad as it had been earlier. What he wouldn’t do for a distraction. Sitting in silence had been refreshing, but now was as good a time as any for a change. “Do you want to play a  _ game _ ?” His voice cracked at the last word. He grimaced at the sound and cleared his throat. 

Yami materialized beside him. “ _ Me _ ? Always.” He raised an eyebrow.

Grinning, Yugi walked over to the nearby shelf. “We could do cards, or chess, or—”

“Let’s do chess. Then we won’t have to mind-shuffle so much. I know that can be taxing.”

Yugi nodded. He was right—at times it did tire them both out when they switched often. Normally that fact wasn’t much of an issue, but now wasn’t the best time for exertion; he cringed at the memory of their last game of War. Whenever they played chess together they were able to use verbal commands to tell the other which piece to move. 

With care, Yugi pulled out the chess board. He laid it on the coffee table, noting that his legs were feeling like his legs again, and not like limbs made of aching lead. He began setting up the board, already thinking of his strategy. He knew that _ Yami  _ knew that he liked to castle his King right away. Yami tended to be better at developing every piece, but Yugi was becoming more familiar with his strategy in general. After the board was ready, Yugi let out the cough he’d been biting back. He could feel the edges of the room beginning to get hazy, and almost warm in a sense. He wondered if Yami felt it too, or if it was just the stupid medicine beginning to work. 

“White goes first, Yugi.” Yami said, his more competitive mode initiated. With a bit of effort, Yugi rolled his eyes at his partner’s tone. 

“It’s  _ game  _ time.” Yugi said in his best impression as he moved his pawn. And Yami smirked. It was that cocky look Yugi hadn’t seen since their last game. A warmth spread across his cheeks as he did his best to mirror the expression. 

“So it is, Partner.”

Maybe they were both fatigued, but something about the competitive banter and calculating expressions were rejuvenating. 

***

Even the mandarin orange stung Yugi’s throat. He supposed they should’ve utilized the mind link better while they’d played rather than speaking, but it was too late to go back in time. He didn’t exactly regret it either. Sure, the mind link was more intimate, but there was something refreshing about being able to talk openly to his partner without a third party thinking Yugi was talking to himself. Taking another sip of tea, he stared off into space.

He loved the fire in Yami’s eyes whenever he won a game. The confidence in his voice when he called out checkmate.  _ Do I sound like that too when I win?  _

Yugi opened his mouth to ask his partner, but coughed instead. And then it took a beat to catch his breath and he forgot what he’d intended to ask. He must’ve looked akin to a fish—wide eyed and mouth agape. He rested his elbows on the table and cradled his head with his hands.

“Yugi?” His partner gave him an inquisitive look.  **_< <What’s wrong?>>_ **

In response, Yugi shrugged. “I was gonna ask you something but I forgot what it was.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Yami nodded. “If you remember what it was later, please ask.”

Yugi nodded, narrowing his eyes as if the gesture would help him focus. But it didn’t. He shook his head; chances are it wasn’t too significant. He ate another slice of the mandarin. 

His friends would be over later to drop off the work he’d missed.  _ More homework.  _ His mind turned to his already-existing pile of assignments he’d had yet to tackle. He shuddered.

“Are you cold?” 

Yugi looked up and shook his head. They made eye contact. Yami’s gaze held his gentle, empathy pooling in his irises. Yugi broke it after a moment, admitting, “No, I just started thinking of all of the stuff I have to do later.”

“Hmm…” Yami’s gaze flickered to the side for a moment. “The way I see it, there are only two options. We can either act now, or worry about it later.”

“Let’s worry about it later.” 

Yami nodded, offering a thumbs up. Instinctively, Yugi returned the gesture. There was something to be said about the thrill of procrastinating. 

“It’s rare for us to have moments of peace like this.” Yami said. And he was right. Even a week ago when they’d returned from Battle City, the adjustment to normalcy had been anything  _ but _ . 

“Yeah, I—Yeah.” 

“It’s…nice.” It sounded hesitant.

Yugi nodded. He could feel a gentle warmth coming from his other half. Moments of mutual vulnerability like these made him flush. He became more aware of his heart, and even his sinuses cleared a bit. 

“—Not the fact that you’re ill.” Yami added. 

“I know what you meant,” Yugi chuckled. “I’m glad we have a chance to just breathe  _ forachange _ .” He sped up at the end of his sentence before coughing. Groaning, he added, “Even if I kind of suck at it right now.” 

Yami made a sympathetic noise as Yugi coughed again into a tissue. “It sounds like you could use more rest.”

“Maybe…” He coughed again. “It’s just more annoying than anything, at this point.” 

His other half nodded. “I understand.” 

He did feel fatigued, but at least he didn’t feel feverish and achy.

Yugi fixed himself a mug of tea as Yami hovered nearby. As the warmth from the mug reached his fingertips he remembered a question he’d wanted to ask his partner. It felt stupid...childish even. Was it the same one he’d forgotten? He blinked hard, but decided to just ask. Yami wouldn’t shame him for asking, so he should just— 

“What do I feel like?” It was abrupt and not how he’d wanted to phrase it, but he wanted to say it before he lost his nerve.

Yami cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?” It wasn’t judgemental. Yugi knew this, but his ears felt warm regardless.

“—I mean, if I just,” he reached his hand out and put it over Yami’s. “Do  _ that _ , what does it feel like to you?”

A soft smile formed on Yami’s lips. “Ah...I see. You feel like my partner.” He looked down at their hands with a thoughtful expression. “I feel whole when we touch. It feels good.”

“Even like this?” Yugi’s voice was thick. He couldn’t help but feel relieved. 

Yami nodded. “You feel warm...comforting? I can’t...explain it, but yes. Do you—” he cut himself off. “Are you alright?”

Yugi blinked away some tears that had been forming—he blamed the stupid medicine—and nodded. “I’m happy. I just...you feel warm too. Even here. In the soul room it’s easier, and I’m just glad that I wasn’t...that it wasn’t just on my end.”

The pharaoh planted a light kiss on his partner’s forehead. Yugi could feel his relief through the link.

“I’m sorry if I led you to believe otherwise, Partner.” Yami said.

Yugi shook his head, sniffling. “You didn’t!” He bobbed the tea bag and watched as the color of the liquid changed.

“I do wish I could hold you properly.” Yami said. “Like when we spoke last night in my soul room.” 

Yugi nodded. 

_ <<I’d like to kiss you again.>> _

**_< <The feeling is mutual.>>_ **

They shared a staticky peck.


	12. better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't think of a song for this chapter, but Alvvays has a song that's called "In Undertow" and I like the vibe of it. I also like Sixpence None The Richer's "There She Goes." lol
> 
> Thank you so so so much for all of your support. This is the longest story I've ever written. <3 Thank you for all of your kind words. <3

Dazed and weary, Yugi retired himself to the couch. Yami embraced him, changing positions from time to time, trying to figure out which would be most comforting to Yugi. They’d settled on spooning, with Yugi—the little spoon—facing the back of the couch. 

Now Yugi was coughing less. Everything felt duller to him. He hated that side-effect that made the world around him feel surreal, but his partner’s presence made it more bearable. Things felt  _ dreamlike.  _ There was a lull in their periodic conversation—Yugi’s energy spike from playing chess had quickly evaporated. The only time he’d bother to move was to get a tissue. His nose had become even more chapped and irritated. But at the present moment, his nose had stopped running, and he could lay on his side while being able to breathe through it.

Yami expressed that he enjoyed listening to Yugi’s heartbeat. The words were warm in his ear, and the hairs on his neck prickled. All tension melted away. His eyelids became heavy.

Yugi’s eyes snapped open. A jolt ran through his body. Apparently he’d nodded off. He became aware of the sound of the clock chiming.  _ Ah, that’s what woke me.  _ Soon enough his friends would be over to drop off his missed work. The feeling of despair resurfaced, but almost as suddenly as it appeared, it was alleviated by his partner.

“It’ll be alright.” Yami said with such conviction that Yugi released his clenched jaw. Yugi nodded, sighing, bringing a shaky cough along with it. His eyes were getting heavy again, and he blinked back the ever-present fatigue. 

As he was about to drift off again, Yugi remembered that he’d left dishes in the sink and clutter in his room. He bit his lip and reasoned that he should tidy up before his friends’ arrival, but Yami held up a hand. “You can take this time to relax, Partner. I’m sure they won’t mind.” 

Yugi coughed loosely, and groaned, though it didn’t ache nearly as bad as it had yesterday. He was somehow restless and exhausted at the same time. He met Yami’s steady gaze.

“I just don’t want to fall asleep again, and leave them locked out.” Yugi murmured, leaning back despite himself. 

Yami stroked Yugi’s chest, drawing him nearer. “If you’re asleep when they arrive, then I’ll wake you.”

It was hard to argue with that logic. Groggily, Yugi’s head bobbled into a series of nods again before he pressed his cheek deeper into the cushion of the couch. Yami hummed. 

“What?” Yugi said.

“Nothing…It’s just... _ endearing  _ when you curl up like that.” 

Tilting his head so that he could see the spirit, Yugi flashed a crooked smile. “Yeah?” 

The pharaoh nodded “I give you my word.”

Yugi smirked. He was too tired to think of a retort, so he winked instead before resigning himself to his fatigue. His bangs curtained his eye as he leaned onto his side. Yami pressed his lips into the nape of Yugi’s neck. 

***

True to his word as always, Yami did wake his partner so that he 

could greet their friends. As Yugi rose, the pharaoh informed him that some of the color seemed to have returned to his face. Yugi rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand as he processed this.

“Yeah? That’s good.” Yugi said, assessing himself. Resting definitely gave his body a chance to recover. He walked over to wave his friends in. They came in, still dressed in their uniforms, greeting him. 

“You look like you’re doing better, Yugi.” Téa said, “Are you?”

“Yeah, I think!” He tried to slip back into his cheerful nature. Sure, he was happy to see everyone, but he knew it’d be time to work again soon. Joey handed him a pack of cough drops, and he accepted gratefully. He wasn’t surprised when Tristan asked if he’d like to get some work done, and he nodded. 

“You know…What if we just...divided and conquered the work?” Tristan added. “It seems like we all worked on different stuff over the past week already.”

Téa scowled. “Isn’t that just cheating?”

“I think we should,” Joey chimed in. “‘Sides, we’re not saying copy just the answers and write everything word for word. We can just...help each other out.”

Téa seemed to be more satisfied with that answer. She exhaled slowly through puckered lips. “What do you think, Yugi?” 

Yugi shrugged, clearing his throat, “That sounds fine. Supposedly, you learn more from teaching someone anyway.” They seemed to be happy with this answer. While they rifled through their bags, Yugi decided to ask his partner for input.

_ <<What do you think?>> _

**_< <It sounds like a feasible strategy to me.>>_ **

_ <<Do you think it counts as cheating?>> _

There was a pause of consideration.  **_< <No. It seems that you’re just taking the challenge on as a team. Besides, I believe that if the dice are already fixed against you, you should be permitted to use trick rolls as you see fit.>> _ **

Yugi released a breath. 

***

They’d gotten the bulk of the work done. Yugi noted that this study session had been far more productive than the ones they’d been having. Now the trio was leaving.

“Are you coming back to school tomorrow?” Joey asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve missed enough school...and besides, I feel fine now.” Yugi said. He was speaking a few notes higher than usual to hide how hoarse his voice had become. The pharaoh raised an eyebrow. Yugi bit his inner cheek.

_ <<I feel fine enough to go to school.>> _ He amended.

Joey gave him the once over before waving his hand. “Alright, well, we’ll see ya tomorrow.” 

Yugi waved goodbye at the door as they left. He yawned, stretching and coughing slightly. 

“Are you certain you’re ready to go back, partner?” Yami asked.

Yugi smiled, facing him. “Yeah...I really do feel a lot better now. I think I’ll be completely fine by this weekend.” He winked. Was the pharaoh blushing or was it a trick of the light?

“I’m glad to hear that.” He said. 

Yugi sniffled. “And then….” he grinned, “We can go have that date, Yami.”

“Absolutely.” He nodded, closing his eyes. Then he opened one eye, “Only if you feel up to it, of course.”

“Of course I will!”

“Good.” He gave a thumbs up. “In that case, you should get ready for bed.”

“I will, I will…” Yugi looked off to the side. “I’ll say goodnight to you in your soul room before I sleep.” He slowly looked back to see the pharaoh’s face—yep he was blushing.

Yami nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

***

And when the weekend rolled around, Yugi did feel better. The occasional cough or sniffle still lingered, but they were just petty remnants of the virus. His grandpa had returned on the Friday, as planned, and asked if he was catching something. Yugi had decided to keep quiet about his week, and simply responded with, “No, I don’t think so.” 

So much had changed in only a week, and Yugi couldn’t help but to feel oddly grateful for the fact that he’d been ill. It had felt like the worst situation at the time, a kick in the teeth, but it had reminded him of how loved he really was. He’d finally been able to open up to Yami about how afraid he was of being left behind or abandoned, and Yami had listened patiently. They were finally able to be honest with each other, and it was relieving. 

He’d still had some homework left over, but it was nothing unmanageable now. And by Sunday, he was ready to go on his date with the pharaoh. They’d spent a disproportionate amount of time together in the mirror just choosing an outfit. 

“Well...what do you think of  _ this _ ?” He gestured at his current outfit, which consisted of a red band t-shirt, black khakis, and silver bracelets on each of his arms. And of course his choker and puzzle.

“Yugi...Every outfit you’ve put on has looked fine.”

“But you have to wear it too, my other half!”

The pharaoh averted his gaze, mumbling. “Then...can you wear the darker pants from your second outfit and the leather boots?” 

“Of course!” He grinned. He had a whole day planned for the both of them, and it started at the arcade. Once he’d put on the final outfit, Yugi spun to face his partner. “How does it look?”

“ _ You  _ look stunning as always.” 

“Aww,” Yugi said, holding out his hand for the spirit to take—he didn’t care if it would look unnatural to the average bypasser. “So do you.”

And they left together, ready for any and all new adventures that awaited them. They’d be able to face anything together—including their first real date.


End file.
